The Best Father
by faithambr
Summary: Kristanna family fluff. History on Anna, Kristoff, and Anna's son Zach. This is about how they have became a family. Based on the song "The Best Man" by Blaine Larsen.
1. Prologue

**The Best Father ( Kristanna family story)**

 **Prologue**

 _High School_

"Ring! Ring!"

"Great, just fucking great." Kristoff muttered, as he slammed his locker door shut, "I'm gonna be late." It was his junior year, at a new school, and he was already going to be late for his first class. He managed to look through his folders and found his class room schedule. His first class was Chemistry and he was even nowhere near that class.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." He whispered while he was pushing through the crowds. After another minute of running, he finally made it to his chemistry class. "Yoohoo! Good morning! Welcome to Mr. Oaken's class!" chimed a very large, burly man, "Please take a seat right next to Anna Arendelle." Mr. Oaken pointed Kristoff to a young beautiful redhead, sitting in the back corner of the classroom. Kristoff did as he was told, and went to go sit right next to the gorgeous redhead.

"Hi what's your name?" the redhead asked cheerfully. "Kristoff." He deadpanned, as he sat down in his seat. "My name is Anna Arendelle." Anna stated, with a warm smile. Kristoff had a feeling about her that has never happened to him before.

"I know that we are going to be great lab partners, maybe even friends."

"Ya. I doubt that."

 _A few months later_

"Kristoff! Guess what!?"

" I'm kind of busy right now, feistypants." Kristoff stated, while he was in line, ordering his school lunch. "Fine. Hans just asked me out on a date!" shrieked Anna, while she was pulling Kristoff away from the line. "Just tell me more after…" Kristoff was interrupted. "There you are, Anna, my dear." said a young boy, wearing the school's football jersey. "Great another jock. Not just any jock, also." Kristoff thought amusingly.

"Hans!"

Anna was surprised to see her date right in front of her. He was not just any date; he was extremely handsome, popular, and he was even the star quarterback. "Are you ready for our date this Friday?" Hans grinned. "Of course I am." said the love-struck Anna. On the other hand, Kristoff knew that there was something of with Hans. Right then and there, Kristoff really wanted to tell her that he really likes here, more than just a friend. You see, Kristoff really wants to be with her.

Anna just never notices it.

 _High School Graduation_

Everyone cheered, as they went out of the school's gym. Well everyone did, except for Anna.

About a month ago, Anna married Hans at the local courthouse. The worst part was that she married him, against her sister's wishes. After she married him, Elsa threw her out. She still remembers the last conversation they had:

 _"_ _You simply can't marry a man that you've dated since high school."_

 _"_ _You can if its 'true love'." Anna cried._

 _"_ _Anna what do you know about 'true love'?" Elsa asked angrily._

 _"_ _More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."_

 _"_ _Enough, Anna!" Elsa yelled at Anna._

 _"_ _Please!"_

 _"_ _I said enough!" Elsa screamed, with her fists balling up._

 _"_ _I can't live like this anymore!" Anna cried out._

 _"_ _Then leave." Elsa relaxed her hand, looked at Anna and whispers, "Get out!"_

"Hey there!" Kristoff said quietly, as he approached Anna. Anna was sitting at the bench, patiently waiting for her husband to come and pick her up. Her husband, Hans, was out doing business for his future football career in the NFL. "It will always secure our future." Hans would say proudly to Anna. Anna knew that football was very important to Hans, and she would have to support him no matter what.

"Congratulations on graduating high school." Kristoff grinned. Kristoff knew that the graduation ceremony was very hard on her. Hell, none of her family members came to her graduation. He knew that they also didn't support the marriage, mostly her sister, and neither did he. The only two major reasons why he went to her graduation were: 1. despite the fact that he disapproves her marriage, he will always be there to support her. 2. She had asked him to go.

"My husband's here." she says, as she leaves her seat. "Goodbye Kristoff. Promise to keep in contact." "Promise." Kristoff smiles, as he watches her get into Hans' car, "Have fun in New York City."

And just like that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 Someone I Barely Knew

**Chapter 1 "Someone I Barely** **Knew"**

 _Three years later_

Hans had managed to play for the New York Giants, for at least two seasons. However, into his second season he broke his shin during a play. Anna was devastated for him, and was there for him at physical therapy. "Anna, darling. You shouldn't be here because of your condition." Hans says one day at his physical therapy session. "I know, but I'm here for you." Anna replied, with a sincere smile. Then Hans took her hands and placed them on her stomach. "Darling, you shouldn't be here. You should be at home, having our baby."

"But." Anna said, with a curious look.

"Also, let's not forget that we're moving back to our home town, Smithfield. Today is moving day." Hans yelled, as Anna walked down the hallway.

"Smithfield, right." Anna thought angrily, as she walked out to her car. "The only reason why we're moving back there, is because of you little one." She said sarcastically, as she was driving. The real reason why they were moving back was because of Han's injury. Since Hans had severely broken his shin, he was told that he could no longer play football. She was also thinking about what her sister, Elsa, would say about them moving back to Smithfield. Hell, she hasn't even called her, since the day she left Smithfield. The only person that she kept in contact with was her best friend, Kristoff. As far as she knew, Kristoff was now in charge of his father's construction company. She had often wondered if Kristoff had ever gotten married after she left.

Finally she arrived home, seeing everything all packed up and ready to go. "Well this is it. We're moving back to home." Anna sighed.

 _A few months later_

"Anna"

"Yes Hans?" Anna said, as she was looking up at him from her seat. "I'll be back in a few days, hopefully with a new contract." Hans stated, as he was organizing his luggage, "I'll be back in time for our son's birth." "Okay." She said, with a smile. Hans knew that she couldn't go to this last meeting; because she was due to give birth to his son. "My son will just be like me. Just like his father." Hans hoped. He did love Anna, but what he really wanted was a son. He hopes that his son will become a successor to his throne, one day. However, right now he wants to try and continue his career with the NFL. He knew that his quarterback days were over, because of his stupid injury, but a nice cushiony job would do. "Maybe I'll be a sportscaster." He thought, as he was finishing up with his luggage. "I hope to be back soon, my love." He walks over to Anna and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Be good to our son, love."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

And just like that, he left her at home.

"Well looks like it's just you and me, Zach." Anna cheered, while she was looking down at her swell. She was waiting for a small kick from him, as a response. Frankly, anything that Zach did inside her, would make Anna smile. Finally, she received a kick, as a response to her statement. "I think that I'm going to call your Aunt Elsa, to see if she would like to come over." Anna proclaimed, as she waddled from her seat to the nearest phone. She was hoping that her sister was available to come and visit her today. Both Anna and Elsa have recently decided to make amends with each other, and to rebuild their relationship, as sisters.

"Hello, Elsa?" asked Anna, on the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Anna, you sister."

"Oh, hi! How are you?"

"Oh, doing alright, I guess. Hans left today."

"He did."

"Yes, I was hoping that you would like to come over for a visit."

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Elsa replied back and then hung up.

"Thank you." Anna sighed, with relief, "Now I'm sure you can't wait to meet your aunt." Sure enough, the doorbell rings. "The door's unlock." Anna shouted. "Boy you should keep the doors locked, since your home by yourself." Elsa sarcastically sneered, as she walked into the house. "Hey, you're not the one that could pop out a baby anytime, soon." Whined Anna, as she made room for her sister to sit down. "So how is Hans doing?" Elsa questioned Anna, as she sat down. "Doing alright. He hopes that he could land a job before Zach is born." She pointed to her stomach.

"Whoa." Anna breathes, as she grabbed her lower abdomen. "What?" Elsa asked with a surprised look on her face. "I think it's time." Anna breathed, as Elsa quickly guided her from their seat. Within ten minutes, they were on their way to the nearest hospital.

"Fuck! Hans won't answer his fucking phone." Anna groaned, after she dialed his phone number, for the third time. "Why don't you call Kristoff?" Elsa asked, once they have arrived at their destination. Anna was already dialing his number, hoping that he would at least answer.

"Hello." Kristoff muttered, at the other end of the line.

"Kristoff, it's me Anna!" Anna shrieked from her contractions.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having my baby!"

"I'm on my way. See you there!"

Kristoff hung up the phone and left the office immediately. "Where are you off to?" shouted the secretary, as he was running past her. "To the hospital! My best friend is having a baby!" Kristoff replied back, as he stepped into his truck. "And I can't wait to meet him." He grinned.

 _A few hours later_

Joy.

That was the feeling she had since she held her son, Zach, in her arms. The labor and delivery was totally worth it, for this moment to happen. She was so glad to have her son in her arm, and the fact that her sister was here to support her. She was even more excited to have Kristoff witness the birth of her firstborn. She was a little bit upset that her husband wasn't there to help her through the pain, but she knows that he'll be there to raise their son, together.

"Hans it's me! Where are you!? I'm having the baby! Please call me!"

 _"_ _Click"_

"Silly, Anna." Hans thought, "You should have known better than to have my son on the day that I have left." Hans was driving home from the airport, hoping to see his wife and son there. Once he got home, he noticed that there were two cars, and a truck in his driveway. "Wonder who could be here." He thought casually, as he got out of his car. While he was away, on business, he managed to nail a contract as a radio sportscaster. The pay and benefits were great, plus they would be able to move out of Smithfield, for good.

He reached the door and began to knock.

"I'll get the door." Said Kristoff, as he got up from his seat next to Anna and Elsa, "You two enjoy Zach. "Okay" They both replied back. Kristoff opened up the front door, and lon-and-behold there stood his worst enemy, Hans. "Why the hell are you here, Kristoff?"glared Hans. Kristoff just stood there, and said, "I'm here because your wife had your baby, Hans."

"Well she should have waited for me."

"Well she didn't."

Hans glared back at Kristoff, while he was heading towards Anna. Kristoff had noticed something on the back of Hans' collared shirt. "Hmmm, looks like pink lipstick." Kristoff thought, with an angry look on his face.

Both Elsa and Anna were surprised to see Hans was home early from his business trip. "Hans! You're home!" Anna cheered quietly, while she was holding Zach in her arms. "Hello, darling. Elsa" Hans politely glared at the both of them, "I'm sorry that I missed our son's birth." "I'm sure that you'll be here for her, from now on Hans." Elsa glared back at him.

"Oh I do plan to." Hans chimed in quickly.

"Good."

"Hey Elsa! Let's get going. I'm sure both Hans and Anna have some catching up to do." Kristoff grinned, as he was walking towards the group. "Oh right, well better get going." Elsa stated, glancing at her watch, "Goodbye Anna. Hans."

"Goodbye." Both Hans and Anna replied back.

As soon as both Kristoff and Elsa had reached their vehicles, Kristoff asked, "Did you notice anything off with Hans?"

"No, why?" Elsa gave him a questioning look.

"I saw pink lipstick on his collar."

"Maybe Anna did that."

"Elsa, you and I both know that Anna doesn't wear pink lipstick."

Elsa gasped, "That asshole is cheating on my sister!"

Kristoff gets into his truck, slams the door, and drives off.

"Goodbye Kristoff." Elsa quietly whispered, as she got into her car and left.

After Kristoff and Elsa left, Hans begins to tell Anna about the new job that he was offered. Anna was super excited to hear all about this, except the part where they would have to move again. "I'm not going anywhere, Hans." She argued, "I wanna stay here." "Bitch you and I will be moving and there is nothing you can do about it!" He thought with an angered look on his face. Then, his look began to fade once he thought about someone else, a girl. Not just any girl; his old coach's daughter. "Fine dear, you can stay here while I go to work upstate." He added, resting his hands on their son.

Over the next six years, Hans became more distant towards Anna and Zach. Kristoff and Elsa had noticed Hans' behavior towards his own family. They both felt like Hans' job, and the traveling that went along with it, was more important than being there for Anna. Sadly, Anna was completely oblivious and didn't really know what was going on in her own marriage.

Until one night.

One night, Hans came home drunk and had surprised Anna. "Hans, aren't you supposed to be up at the radio station?" She asked. "Oh fuck off." Hans slurred, as he drunkenly walked into the house. Anna gasped, "What did you do?" Hans stupidly grinned, "You and my girl, are doing some sneaky shit behind my back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna sniffled.

"Bitch you do!"

She had never seen him like this before.

"Hans, are you drunk?" Anna again, sniffled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I fucked up okay. I hate you and I never loved you." Hans laughed.

Those words had stabbed her right in the heart. She softly cried and said, "Hans, you better sleep on the couch tonight, okay." "Good night." Hans giggled. Five minutes later, he was passed out on the couch. However, Anna wasn't falling asleep at all; her heart was shattered into pieces. Also, she was somewhat hopeful that everything he had said was a lie.

The next morning, Hans woke up and wonders "Where am I and why the hell am I on the couch?" Then he realized that he was home with Anna, not a the party from the night before. "Anna?" Hans hollered. "In the kitchen!" Anna replied back, sorrowfully. Anna was still brimming with tears in her eyes. She still wanted to know the truth, whether if he still loved her or not. Hans walked right into the kitchen, saying, "Dear, about last night…"

"Do you love me?" Anna snapped.

"Do I what?"

"I said 'Do you love me?'"

"No." Hans said holding his head down.

"Did you ever love me?" Anna cried.

"No."

"You asshole!, Why did you marry me?" Anna wailed.

"Because you were stupid enough to marry me." Hans sighed, "Oh Anna if only there was someone out there that loved you."

Anna slapped him.

"Take Zach and get out!" Hans snarled. "With pleasure." Anna wiped away her tears,as she rushed into her son's room.

"Mommy, where are we going?" worried Zach. Zach noticed that his mother came into his room and started to pack his clothes. "We are going to visit Aunt Elsa for a while." Anna choked. "Will Daddy, be joining us?" Zach asked curiously. "No." Anna blinked, "Done packing your clothes. Zach go downstairs and say goodbye to Dad." Zach went downstairs, obediently, and saw his father in the kitchen. "Bye, Daddy." Zach waved. "Bye Zach." Hans said coldly. Zach didn't like the way his dad was talking to him, so he raced right up to the front door. There he waited for his mom, with suitcases in tow.

"Elsa, Hans and I are done for good. Could Zach and I stay at your place, for a while?"

"Yes." Elsa replied back, over the phone, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thank you!" Anna sobbed.

Anna was completely heartbroken and frustrated. She just hopes that everything will work out, in the best way it can.


	3. Chapter 2 Broke My Mother's Heart

**Chapter 2 "Broke My Mother's Heart"**

During the drive to Elsa's house, Anna was sobbing uncontrollably. She was completely heartbroken; she couldn't even believe that her marriage was over. Elsa knew that the marriage wasn't going to last, but what Hans did to her sister was completely unforgiveable. While they were still driving, Elsa looked at her nephew, through the rearview mirror. "I still can't believe that Hans did this to you." She thought. Anna noticed that Elsa was looking at Zach, and said quietly, "I hope that Zach will understand why Hans never loved me."

"I'm sure that he'll know soon." Elsa whispered back.

"I just hope that everything will be okay."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Elsa reassured Anna, as she gently squeezed her sister's hand, "Besides we're here."

They made it to Elsa's house, just in time for dinner. Elsa had parked her car in the driveway, and began to help out her sister, with the luggage. A few moments later, Kristoff's truck pulled up next to them. "Did you call him?" Anna questioned Elsa, while she was getting her sleepy son out of the car. "Yes. I figured that he needs to know about what had happened." Elsa stated, while she was pulling out the luggage. "Anna, I'm sorry!" Kristoff said, as he pulled Anna into a tight hug, "How are you feeling?" "Alright." Anna said, softly. The look on her face made Kristoff really pissed off at Hans. He couldn't even believe that Hans would even cheat on her, and break her heart. He knew that this divorce will be hard on her. To make matters even worst, she had Zach with him. How are they all going to explain that his parents aren't together?

After spending a few more minutes outside, Elsa had suggested that they should go inside for dinner. "I'm making some pasta." Elsa grinned, once they entered in the house. "Yay! Pasta!" shouted Zach, while he was in his mother's arms. He was so happy that his aunt had remembered his favorite dish. "Are you gonna make it with Grandma Ingrid's secret recipe?" Zach asked his aunt. "Of course, how could I not forget?" Elsa grinned back at Zach. "Yay!" Zach shouted. Anna knew that Zach was going to be excited to stay at Elsa's house for a while, but she didn't know how long it would wear off. She hopes that Zach's enthusiasm doesn't wear any time soon.

Kristoff noticed that Anna wasn't doing so well, while they were heading off into the kitchen. Kristoff then pulled Anna a side, and told Elsa to head into the kitchen with Zach. "Kristoff, what are you doing?" Anna whispered. "Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, with a concerned look on his face. "No, I'm not! I'm very upset. I can't believe that I was ever married to him." She trailed off, while Kristoff was pulling her into protective hug. He knew that this would be hard on the both of them. He didn't know how to help out Anna, until an idea had popped into his head. "Hey, how would you like to work with me?" Kristoff asked, while looking down at Anna. "Sure." Anna blinked, "When do you want me to start?" Kristoff was stunned at her response, "Ah, how about Monday?" "Alrighty, boss. See ya on Monday!" Anna grinned, letting herself out of his protective embrace.

"Alrighty feistypants, see you on Monday." Kristoff laughed, as he was entering into the kitchen with Anna.

After they were done eating pasta for dinner, Anna decided to have a conversation with her son, Zach. She knew that the best time to have this conversation would be before his bedtime. "Mommy, why are you sad?" Zach asked innocently, while Anna helping him gets into his pajamas. "Honey, there is something that I need to tell you." She sadly stated, as she sat down on Zach's bed. "What is it?" Zach asked, again with an innocent look on his face. She knew that this was going to be hard say, but she had to say it anyways. "Sweetie, Daddy and I aren't together anymore." She choked. The look on Zach's face said it all, "Mommy, why?" She couldn't go into the details now, so she simply said, "Daddy had made some bad choices."

"Will I get to see Daddy, Mommy?" Zach asked, as he hugged his mom tightly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, baby."

"Does he love me?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Oh Mommy, I miss him!" He wailed, as Anna held him tightly against her chest. She was completely heartbroken, while her son was sobbing against her chest. "Hey buddy, how about a bedtime story?" Anna cooed, while looking at her son, "A bedtime story might make you feel better, huh?" "Okay, Mommy." Zach wiped his own tears, snuggled up against her mother, and began to listen to the bedtime story.

After Zach had finally gone to sleep, Anna had quietly slipped out of his room. She managed to tip-toe down the stairs, to at least where her sister and best friend were in the living room. As she was walking, there she heard a quiet conversation going on between them. "I can't believe that Hans had hurt my sister!" Elsa had angrily whispered, "I hope that bad karma comes back and bites him in the ass." Kristoff laughed, but that moment was short lived once he saw Anna in the room. Elsa noticed his expression, and said, "What?" Then Kristoff had pointed Elsa towards Anna. "I'm so sorry!" Elsa apologized, as she was running into her sister's arms. "It's okay." Anna replied softly, as she was returning the hug, "Besides, I do hope that, too." Kristoff saw Anna's facial expression began to soften, and she exchanged smiles with him. He was really happy to see her.

He just hopes that she'll be okay throughout the divorce.

 _A few weeks later_

"Bjorgman's Construction Company, Anna Arendelle speaking." Anna chimed in, boringly, "Alright, could you please hold for a minute while I get him on the phone. Thanks!" She placed the caller on hold, got up from her seat, and walked to Kristoff's office. She was happy to have this job, especially since she was best friends with the boss. While she was walking to his office, she was thinking about the letter that she had received from Hans' lawyer. Inside the letter, it stated that Hans had made the decision to terminate his parental rights. Apparently, he didn't want his own son to part of his personal life, nor did he even want to be a part of Zach's.

"Why did Hans have to do that?" She thought sorrowfully, as she entered Kristoff's office. Kristoff was still working on some paperwork, until he saw Anna in his office. "Anna, do you have anything for me?" Kristoff questioned her, as she sat down facing him. "I have some more paperwork for you. Plus Olaf is on hold, dial three, for you." She choked, as she was looking down at her hands. "The paperwork can wait. I'll tell Olaf that I'm busy right now, and I know that you're not okay." Kristoff reassured her, as he grabbed the phone on his desk.

"Hi Kristoff! It's Olaf!" said the person on the phone, happily.

"Hi, now is not a good time. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem.

Kristoff hung up the phone, walked over to Anna, kneeling down, and asked, "What's wrong?" Anna then started to cry and Kristoff wrapped his arms around her. "Hans terminated his parental rights." She sobbed, "How the hell, am I going to tell Zach?" "We'll just have to take it day-by-day." Kristoff said calmly, as Anna buried herself into him.

"Thanks." Anna mumbled.

"For what?"

"Being there for me and Zach." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Kristoff smiled back at her.

As much as she wanted to hide all of her feelings, she knew that she had to let them go. She was just glad the Kristoff had given her a shoulder to cry on.

After her secretarial job was over for the day, Kristof had offered her a ride home. She gladly accepted his offer and got into the truck with him. While they were heading to their destination, Anna asked, "Did you ever like Hans?" Kristoff knew that this question was going to come up, but he didn't know how to answer it. He gripped the steering wheel and began to say, "Anna, I've known you since high school. I know your likes and dislikes when it comes down to choosing what chocolate to eat. Also, I knew that I would be there for you. I never really liked Hans, but like I said earlier, I'm here for you."

Anna blinked.

Then silence.

"Thank you." Anna said warmly, "And I hope that you'll still be here for both me and Zach." "Always." Kristoff grinned, "Besides isn't this your stop?" "Why yes it is, mister." Anna laughed, as she exited the truck, "Thanks." "You're welcome." Kristoff grinned.

Zach could hear cars go by his bedroom, every single day. So when he heard a car pull into his aunt's driveway, he ran up to his big bedroom window. Once he saw who was coming out of the car, he screeched, "Mommy!" "Zachary Blaine Arendelle, you need to stop screaming." Elsa panted, from running into his room. "But Mommy is home." Zach proudly stated, pointing out the window, "See!" Elsa walked over to the window and sat down next to him, "Why yes I do see her. Why don't you go say hi to Mommy?" "Okay." Zach smiled, as he ran out of his room, "Mommy!"

Anna was glad that Kristoff had driven her home. She was beyond exhausted from a day's work. She couldn't wait to spend some quality time with her sister and son. Just before she had opened the door, her son had opened it for her. "Mommy's home!" Zach squealed, as he jumped into her arms. "Yes, my how big you've gotten." She huffed, as she put him back down on the floor. "Well, well look whose home." Elsa sighed, as she entered into the front doorway, "How was your day, today?"

Anna gave her sister a sorrow look and then said to her son, "Zach we need to talk about something that is very important." "Okay Mommy." Zach smiled, as he grabbed his mother's hand. Elsa knew that this conversation would be very hard for the both of them. She knew about the letter, from the minute Anna came into her bedroom, crying over it. Hans wasn't being fair to his own son. "I'll leave you two, alone." Elsa stated calmly, as she went into the kitchen.

After Elsa had left the room, Anna began to escort her son into her bedroom. As they both sat down, Zach asked, "What is wrong, Mommy?" Anna stared at him for a minute; she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't even know what his response would be. Finally, she calmly said, "Honey, you know that I love you, right?"

"Yes you love me lots." Zach giggled.

"You know that Aunt Elsa loves you, too?"

"Yes, to the moon and back. She always says that to me."

"Well do you know that Uncle Kristoff loves you, right?"

"Yes, he is weird, but cool."

Anna chuckled, and then stopped.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Did I do something bad?" Zach asked, with a scared look on his face.

"No, baby." She wiped away her tears, and began to hold him closely to her, "Remember that I told you that Daddy made some bad choices."

"Yes, why Mommy?" Zach mumbled against her.

"Well, Daddy doesn't want to see you again." Anna choked, holding her son tightly, "That was a very bad choice, because I think that he'll miss out on the cool stuff that you'll get to do when your older."

She knew that the news didn't go so well with him. Sure enough, he wailed in her embrace, wondering why his dad didn't want him anymore. "Don't worry, baby. I'm here. Don't cry." She said softly, with tears flowing from her eyes. Then she decided to calm her son down, by singing his favorite song quietly:

 _Come stop your crying,_

 _It will be alright._

 _Just take my hand,_

 _Hold it tight._

 _I will protect you,_

 _From all around you._

 _I will be here,_

 _Don't you cry._

After several lullabies, Anna had managed to calm her son down. "Mommy, I love you so much." Zach whimpered, hugging his mother close. "I love you, too." Anna whispered, as she placed her hand on his back, pulling him close.

 _A few days later_

Kristoff was staying over for dinner, one night. He was always happy to be invited over for dinner. He liked eating dinner with Anna, Zach, and Elsa. "This is so much better than take-out, or T.V. dinners." He thought, as he was eating with them. Tonight's dinner was no different, except Kristoff had a surprise up his sleeve. He knew that Zach loves race cars, so he got two tickets to the local racetrack. He couldn't wait to take Zach to the racetrack, this upcoming weekend. He had actually asked both Elsa and Anna for permission, and they said yes. Once he noticed that the previous conversation was over, he asked Zach, "So Zach, I heard that you like race cars. Is that true?"

"Yes!" Zach stated proudly.

"Well would you like to see some race cars with me this weekend?"

"Yes! Mommy, may I go with Uncle Kristoff?" squealed Zach.

"Yes." Anna replied with a smile towards Kristoff.

"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Uncle Kristoff!" Zach smiled, as he ran from his seat to give Anna and Kristoff both a very big hug.


	4. Chapter 3 Someone to Look Up To

**Chapter 3 "Someone to Look Up To"**

Throughout the rest of the week, Kristoff was giving Anna some time to heal. He knew that both going through the divorce, and raising her son, would stress her out; therefore, he would only allow her to answer phone calls. "But Kristoff, you know that I can file all of your paperwork. That's what my job is supposed to be." Anna whined, as Kristoff grabbed the paperwork from her. "Not today, Red." Kristoff grinned, while Anna pouted. "She looks adorable like that. Wait what?" He thought, as he tried to hide his blush from her. He didn't realize that he still had feelings for Anna. "I better get into my office. See ya Anna." He rushed into his office.

"Wait!" Anna spoke, looking at him.

"What?" Kristoff replied back.

"What time are you planning on picking up Zach, tomorrow afternoon?"

"How about 3:30 p.m.?"

"Sounds great, Zach would be so excited!" Anna smiled.

"I know." Kristoff grinned back at her, and then shut his door.

They both can't wait for race weekend.

Kristoff pulled into Elsa's driveway; he was so looking forward to spending some quality time with Zach. He was thinking about all of the stuff that they'll get to do once they get to the racetrack. He wanted to show Zach some of the different types of race cars there. To top it off, after all of the races are over, Kristoff will take Zach into the pit area. He just hopes that Zach will have lots of fun.

Zach was playing in his room, until he heard a truck pull into his aunt's driveway. After hearing the truck had parked, Zach ran out of his room, yelling, "Mommy! Uncle Kristoff is here!" He was super excited, while his mother was helping him into his own race car jacket. Just then there was a knock at the door, so Anna had to grab the door. Once she had opened the door, there stood her best friend, with a proud smile, and saying, "Are you ready to go and see some race cars?" "Yes Uncle Kristoff." Zach chimed in, as he jumped into Kristoff's arms. Anna couldn't help, but blush at the scene that was happening right in front of her. "That is how a father and son should be." She thought, while watching her son constantly talking to Kristoff.

Kristoff noticed her blush, and then said to Zach, "Hey bud, why don't you give your mom some hugs and kisses goodbye." "Okay." Zach sighed, as he jumped out of Kristoff's embrace and into his mother's. "Goodbye, Mommy." He whispered, and gave her a kiss. "Goodbye, love. Make sure that you behave, and listen to Kristoff."

"Ok, Mommy."

"Now, Kristoff thanks for taking Zach." Anna stated, as she removed herself from her son's hug.

"Not a problem." Kristoff nodded at her, "I'm sure that we'll have lots of fun, right buddy?"

"Right, Uncle Kristoff." Zach proudly stated, as he grabbed Kristoff's hand.

"Well goodbye now!" Anna waved, as she saw them head towards Kristoff's truck. She couldn't believe that Kristoff was taking her son on an amazing adventure. She just wished that she was able to go along with them. "Maybe next time." She sighed, as she shut the door behind her.

"So buddy, are you looking forward to seeing all kinds of race cars?" Kristoff was asking Zach, while they were driving to the racetrack. "Yes! I wanna see big ones." Zach playfully grinned, while looking out the window. Kristoff looked at Zach, through the rearview mirror, and said, "Oh really?" "Yes!" Zach replied, with a wide grin on his face. Kristoff thought to himself, "You have your mother's personality." Not only Zach had his mother's personality, he had her facial features, and her famous light red hair. Kristoff wasn't really surprised that Zach looked nothing like Hans. "Hey, Uncle Kristoff!" Zach said, looking at Kristoff.

"Yes buddy?" Kristoff replied back.

"Do you like race cars?"

"Yes, my dad used to race the really big race cars."

"Really?" Zach's eyes had widened with surprise. "Yes." Kristoff laughed, as they were pulling into the parking lot, "In fact, my best friend, Sven, is racing today." "But I thought that Mommy was your best friend." Zach said, curiously, after Kristoff had parked the truck. "She is my best friend. Sven is my brother, but acts like my best friend." Kristoff stated, as he got out of the driver's seat. Kristoff then went over to where Zach was sitting, and began to help him out of the carseat.

"So Mommy would be like a sister to you, then, huh?" Zach asked, as he went into Kristoff's arms. "Something like that." Kristoff huffed, as he set Zach down on the gravel, "Boy you're sure getting big." Then Kristoff shut the door and asked, "Zach, are you ready to go see some race cars?" "I was born ready!" Zach grinned, while grabbing onto Kristoff's hand. They both laughed, as they were heading towards the ticket booth.

"Next up is the 'Bomber Nation' cars. Now there's a rowdy bunch I tell ya…" The announcer had trailed off, while Kristoff and Zach were finding their seats, again. Usually after every race was over, Kristoff would make sure that they would take a quick break. He wanted to make sure that Zach would at least either get a bathroom break or a snack break from the races. He also knew that Zach was having the time of his life, just by watching the race cars go by. "Now remember what race car Sven is driving, okay?" Kristoff reminded Zach, as they sat down in their seats. "Pink and black car, number 9.11. Got it1" Zach had his eyes glued on that car, "Go, Sven, go!" Kristoff smiled and chuckled at Zach's excitement.

Then a thought had popped in his head. He was wondering how Zach had felt about his parents not being together. So he began with this, "Zach, how do you feel about your parents not being together." "I'm sad, but I know that my daddy didn't love me or Mommy." Zach whispered, as he snuggled against Kristoff, "Besides, you're a better Daddy." Kristoff's heart melted, the moment Zach called him "Daddy". "I would love to be your Daddy, too."Kristoff thought, as he looked down at Zach. "Hey look, Daddy! Sven won!" Zach shouted, bouncing up and down, "Way to go Sven!" Kristoff grinned at Zach and said, "Hey this is the last race, buddy. Why don't we go to the pits and say hi to Sven."

"We can?" Zach asked, with excitement in his eyes.

"Of course, let's go!"

Kristoff got up from his seat and grabbed Zach into his arms. "How far away is it?" Zach asked, while clinging onto to Kristoff. "Not far." Kristoff laughed, as he was walking down the stairwell.

After a few more minutes of walking, they had finally reached the entrance of the pit area. "Wow!" Zach exclaimed, as he scrambled down from Kristoff's arms. "Whoa there, Zach. Remember that you have to hold my hand, okay?' Kristoff reminded Zach, as he sets him down on the gravel. "Ok, let's go find Sven!" Zach smiled, while pulling Kristoff along. Soon enough, they found where Sven's car and crew were. Zach was super excited that he gets to meet a race car driver.

"Sven you did great! Congrats!" Zach said, as he ran into the man. "Whoa, there. Do I know you, young man?" asked the man, while looking down at Zach. "Zach, I told you to not let go of my hand. Hey there, Sven." Kristoff panted, from running, and was looking at the both of them. "Sorry." Zach apologized, looking down at the gravel. "It's okay, Zach. Just next time don't do that." Kristoff spoke softly, kneeling down. Zach then gave Kristoff a hug, and Kristoff returned the favor.

"I hate to ruin this father-and-son moment, but how have you been, brother?" Sven stated, looking at Kristoff. "Doing pretty well, actually." Kristoff replied, as he lets go of Zach's embrace, "How about you?" "Doing fine, Marshmallow was very lucky to fix up the race car just in time." Sven cheered, looking at one of his crew members. "Thank you Mr. Sven, for letting us come and see you win." Zach yawned, smiling up at Sven. "I'm so glad that Kristoff took you to watch me race." Sven smiled, while ruffling with Zach's hair, "Say Kristoff is it okay if one of my crew members shows him some cool stuff?"

"Ya, sure." Kristoff gave him a questioning look.

"Okay, Hey Marshmallow, give Zach a tour. Thanks." Sven yelled, as he handed Zach to his pit crew.

"You want to talk to me about something?" Kristoff quietly asked Sven.

"Is that Anna's boy?" Sven replied, looking over at Zach.

"Yes, why?"

"How's he holding up?"

"I believe that he is missing his dad. He understands that his dad doesn't love him and his mom anymore."

"That must be really hard."

They sat there in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Kristoff asked Sven.

"Shoot."

"Zach had started to call me 'Dad'. How am I supposed to respond to that?"

Sven looked at Kristoff, and then said, "If he looks to you as his dad, then you should be fine. Besides, you're the perfect father figure for him."

Kristoff smiled, "Thanks Sven."

"No problem." Sven smiled and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder.

Kristoff was glad to have Sven as his brother, and best friend. After talking to Sven for a few more minutes, Kristoff noticed that Zach was getting really tired. He knew that it was way past Zach's bedtime. So he went over to Zach and asked, "Hey, are you getting sleepy there?" "Yes." Zach yawned, while wiping his own eyes. "Come here." Kristoff whispered, while Zach stepped into his arms. Within a few seconds, Zach was fast asleep in Kristoff's arms. Kristoff then slowly walked up to his brother, and said, "Thanks."

"No problem, Take care of that boy. He needs you." Sven whispered, "And so does Anna."

Once both Zach and Kristoff had reached the parking lot, Zach had begins to mumble in his sleep. "What did you say, Zach?" Kristoff whispered, as soon as he started putting Zach into his car seat. "I love you, Daddy." Zach mumbled, sleepily, "I love you so much." Kristoff's heart soared, the moment he heard Zach say that. He couldn't believe that Zach was calling him "Daddy". Kristoff finally said, "I love you, Zach." Kristoff finished buckling Zach into his seatbelt, and got into the driver's seat. After giving another long look at Zach, through the rearview mirror, Kristoff started up the truck, and drove off.

Anna was patiently waiting at the doorway, hoping to see her son come home. She was looking forward to hear what her son did at the racetrack, with Kristoff. She was even looking forward to see her best friend, with her son in tow. "If only we were married." She surprisingly thought. Sure enough, she heard a knock at the front door, and opened it. At the front door, there stood her best friend, holding her sleeping son, in his arms. Her heart melted, because she knew that her son must have had a wonderful time at the racetrack. "So I'm assuming that he had a great time with you." She whispered, as she pulled her son into her arms. "He had an amazing time. He even got to meet my brother, Sven." Kristoff quietly grinned, as he released Zach into her arms. "Thank you." She whispered, as she pulled Kristoff into a hug. "You're welcome." Kristoff hugged her back.

Just before he left, Kristoff asked, "Zach called me his dad today. Is that alright?" "That's ok with me, if it's ok with you." Anna replied, with her heart fluttering. "I guess that it's alright with me. Thank you." Kristoff quietly nodded, as he got into his truck. "Maybe he would be the perfect father for Zach." She thought, while looking down at her sleeping son.

Maybe both Kristoff and Anna were meant to be more than just best friends.


	5. Chapter 4 The Kind that Don't Give Up P1

**Chapter 4 "The Kind that Don't Give Up" Part I**

Over the next few weeks, Kristoff had started to hang out with both Anna and Zach. Kristoff liked hanging out with them, especially with Zach. One night, Kristoff had asked if both Anna and Zach would like to go to the city zoo. "Of course!" Zach piped in, while looking up at his mother, "Can we, Mommy?" "Of course, sweetheart." Anna had smiled, "What day would you like to go, Kristoff?" Kristoff looked at her, and said, "How does this Sunday, sound?" "That sounds perfect, Kristoff." Anna stated, as she grabbed his hand. As soon as she had grabbed his hand, they both had felt a warm sensation between them. After that reaction had happened, Anna and Kristoff let go. "Um, I'm sorry." Anna had mumbled, while blushing at him. "Ah, it's alright." Kristoff blushed back at her. "So when are we going?" Zach had chimed in, completely oblivious to the situation that had happened right in front of him. "How about this Sunday afternoon, buddy?" Kristoff had smirked, while kneeling down to Zach's eye level. "Awesome sauce!" Zach had grinned back at Kristoff. "Hey Zach! Why don't you go and play in your room, okay?" Anna had mentioned to Zach, while still looking at Kristoff. "Okay, Mommy." Zach said, as he was skipping off to his bedroom, "Bye Kristoff!"

"Thank you for inviting us to the zoo." Anna had smiled, as she watched Kristoff get up from the floor. "You're welcome, glad that I could help." Kristoff had stated, as he was folding his arms against his chest. Anna couldn't help but blush, while Kristoff was just simply folding his arms. "What are you looking at?" said Kristoff, looking confused at Anna. "Oh nothing." Anna had continued to blush, while she was looking down at the floor. "Well I better get going, Anna." Kristoff said, as he had opened the front door. "Goodbye."

"Wait." Anna whispered, looking up at him.

"What?" Kristoff asked, while standing in the doorway. "Could you please come back inside, we need to talk about something." she had quietly demanded, while looking down at the floor. Kristoff had obeyed her command, and shut the door quietly, "What is it?"

"Would you please come with me into the living room?" Anna had asked politely, while guiding him into the living room. Once they got to the living room, Anna asked, "So remember when Zach called you 'Dad'?" "Yes, I remember." Kristoff had replied, as he sat down on the couch. Anna then sat down, in the loveseat, right across from him. After she sat down, she took a really good long look at her best friend. While she was doing this, she had noticed how handsome he really was. Also she saw how much he really cared about her, just by giving her a very concerned look. "Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff had calmly stated, trying to break her gaze. "Oh yes. Umm, I'm fine, perfectly. Really, I'm okay." Anna sighed, looking at Kristoff, "So, tell me when Zach called you 'Dad'."

Kristoff began to tell her that had only happened at the racetrack. Anna was impressed with the way Kristoff was describing his feelings about being called a dad. Finally, after he told her about that, Kristoff had to ask her this, "Are you okay with him calling me 'Dad'?" Anna was taken by surprise with his question. She wanted to shout out her answer; hell, she wanted to even kiss him, and then say yes. "Uhh, Anna, are you there?" Kristoff had said, while tapping Anna on the shoulder. "Oh yes" Anna smiled, while breaking out of her gaze. "Okay, I was starting to worry." he grinned, as he was looking down at his watch, "Shit, I've gotta go. Ma is going to kill me! See ya on Monday!" Kristoff had rushed out the door, without giving Anna the chance to say goodbye.

"Shit. Great move, Kristoff." Kristoff had muttered, as he got into his truck, "I can't believe that I did that to her." He knew that leaving her like that would kill him, but he became really nervous around her. He didn't really know why he was even super nervous around her; all she really wanted to know was about how Zach had called him "Dad". "Maybe it was the way she was looking at me." Kristoff had thought, while he was driving back to his place, "Did I even smell funny to her?" He smelled his armpits and chuckled, "No." he was thinking, "Maybe it was something that I said." Then he froze, while looking at his home, up ahead. He remembered telling Anna about the exact feelings he had, when Zach had called him "Dad". "She did smile, while I was talking about that." Kristoff grinned, as he parked the truck, in his driveway. "Maybe she likes me." he had blushed, as he got out of his truck. Maybe he'll ask her, the next time they see each other.

After Kristoff had left the house, without letting her say goodbye, Anna began to wander towards her son's bedroom. While she was doing that, she thought about how he was describing his feelings about being called "Dad". She blushed at the idea of Kristoff being a dad to her son, if she were ever to marry him. "You're going too fast. Let him ask you first." Anna had scolded herself, once she had reached her son's bedroom door. There was one question that she needed to ask her son: Why did he call Kristoff "Dad"?

Zach was busy playing with his race cars, until he saw his mommy in his bedroom. "Hi Mommy" Zach had smiled, as he got up from his spot. "Hi, baby." Anna had cooed, looking down at her smiling son, "What are you playing there?" "I'm racing my race cars, Mommy." Zach had proudly declared. "Well that is super cool. Can I play?" Anna had asked, as she sat down next to her son. "Sure, Mommy. Here, you be this car." Zach had stated, while placing a red car in her hands. "Okay, what's his name?" Anna had asked, sweetly. "His name is Lightning McQueen. He likes to go fast." Zach beamed, while he had pointed at the red car. "Okay, buddy. Lightning McQueen it is." Anna had giggled, while placing her race car on the floor. Soon enough, they both were playing with their race cars.

A few minutes later, Anna had declared that both "Lightning McQueen" and Zach need to have a quick pit stop. "Okay, Mommy." Zach had chimed in, as he sets his car down, "What are we gonna do now?" Anna then slides over to her son, and said, "I would like to ask you about something." "Okay, Mommy." Zach had said, while he faced his mother, "What do you wanna ask?" Anna had so many questions to ask her son, yet she wanted to know why he had called Kristoff "Dad". After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Do you like Uncle Kristoff?"

Zach had stopped looking at his race cars, got up from his spot, and sat in his mother's lap. "I like him because he is very nice." he stated, while looking up at his mother, "Plus he likes race cars." "Oh really?" Anna had grinned, as she scooped her son into her arms. "I like him better than Daddy, Mommy." Zach had mumbled, against her chest. "I do too." she had whispered, while wiping away a tear from her eyes.

They had continued to hug each other, until Zach had asked, "Mommy, why did you ask me about Uncle Kristoff?" Anna really didn't know what to say to her son, about that question. After a few moments of finding her answer, Anna had said calmly, "Well Uncle Kristoff had told me that you called him, 'Dad'." "Oh, I'm sorry Mommy." Zach had whispered, quietly. "No, it's okay." she had smiled warmly, as she looked down at her son. "Really?" Zach had smiled back at her, "I really do like him." "I know you do, but why did you call him 'Dad'?" Anna had asked, again, in a calmly manner. Zach really couldn't think of what to say about Kristoff. He knew that Kristoff would always be his buddy, and best friend. He even knew that Kristoff would always be there for his mom, Aunt Elsa, and even him. Finally Zach said, "Because, I want him to be my daddy. He is a lot better than my other daddy."

Anna was completely blown away by her son's expression about Kristoff. She had always thought that Kristoff would be a great father, but she had never thought that he would be perfect for her son. She looked down at her son and thought, "Kristoff would be an excellent dad to you, Zach." "Mommy, are you okay?" Zach had asked, while hugging her tightly. "I'm fine, really." Anna had said, while smiling down at her son, "Hey I bet that you're hungry." After hearing his mother's question, Zach's own stomach had begun to grumble. "I guess so, Mommy." he laughed, as he got out of her lap, "C'mon, Mommy! Let's go!" "Hold on, buddy!" Anna had smiled, as she watched her son exit out of his room. After she got up from her spot in Zach's room, she went down to the kitchen. Once she had reached the kitchen, her son asked, "Can we have some mac and cheese, please?" "Sure, sweetie." Anna had sighed sweetly, while grabbing the mac and cheese from the pantry, "Would you like to help me?" "Yes, Mommy!" said Zach, as he grabbed the milk from the fridge, nearby, "I wanna pour the milk." Okay, baby." Anna had grinned, after she handed her son the measuring cup, "Now be very careful."

"I will, Mommy." Zach had replied, while he carefully poured the milk into the measuring cup.

After the mac and cheese meal was over, it was Zach's bedtime. Anna believed that Zach was old enough to get himself ready for bed. So instead of helping him, she sat on the couch, and started to read a book. "Mommy, could you read me a bedtime story, please?" Zach had shouted, while he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. "Sure thing, love." Anna had answered back, while still reading her book, "Go ahead and bring your favorite book to me." "Okay, Mommy." Zach had quickly replied, after he was finished with brushing his teeth. After he was done using the bathroom, he ran into his room, and had snatched his favorite book, from the shelf. "Mommy, read this book to me, please?" Zach squealed, as he ran into the living room. "Oh okay." she replied, as she had invited her son into her lap, "Now let us start at the very beginning." "Okay, Mommy." Zach had proudly grinned, as he opened the book.

About half way through the book, Anna could hear her son's soft snores. She then close the book, set it down on the couch, and took her son into his bedroom. While she was walking down the hallway, she was wondering if Kristoff was in love with her; if so, how long? "I guess that I should ask Elsa, once she gets home from work." she sighed, as she had entered into son's bedroom. As soon as she reached his bed, she looked down at her son. She couldn't believe that he was still a sweet innocent child, despite all of the stuff that they have gone through. "If only you had really known about what had happened between your father and I." she cooed, as she had tucked her son into bed, "Sleep well, love." Just then, she saw Elsa's car pulling into the driveway.


	6. Chapter 4 The Kind that Don't Give Up P2

**Chapter 4 "The Kind that Don't Give Up" Part II**

As soon as Elsa had pulled into her own driveway, she noticed that there were some lights on throughout her house. "I guess that Anna is still up." Elsa had sighed, while she parked the car. After parking the car, she strolled on up to the front door and had opened it. Once she had opened the door, she saw Anna sitting on the couch, reading a book. "So what book are you reading?" Elsa had quietly asked, after she shut the door. Anna was too busy reading, to even look up and see that her sister was home. Again, Elsa had cleared her throat, and asked, "So what book are you reading?" "Oh! Um, sorry!" Anna had quickly apologized, as she gazed up at her sister. "It's okay." Elsa had giggled, as she sat down next to her, "So what book are you reading?" "The Covenant." Anna had stated, while Elsa gave her a questioning look, "You know from the book series, The White Pines Chronicles." "Oh right, I haven't read that series, since high school." Elsa had smiled, while looking at her sister, "How was Zach today?" "Good." Anna had replied softly, while looking down at her book. Elsa then saw a look on her sister's face, like she needed to talk about something, but she doesn't want to.

Elsa then gently grabbed her sister's hand and had asked, "Are you okay?" It took Anna a few moments to compose herself, in front of her sister. She had so many questions to ask, especially since they were mostly about Kristoff. A few more moments later, Anna had finally spoken, "Elsa was Kristoff ever in love with me?"

"Yes." Elsa replied, was she held her sister in her arms.

"For how long?" Anna had asked, with a surprised look on her face.

"Since high school." Elsa had smiled, "He was completely falling for you!"

"Really?" Anna had released a small giggle, "He was such a dork in high school."

"I know both of you were." Elsa had laughed, at her sister's response, "You both were adorable in high school. People had actually thought that you two were dating."

"Really." Anna had blushed, with a smile on her face.

Then they sat there in silence.

After sitting there in silence, Elsa had asked, "Do you love him?" Anna gave her sister a questioning look, "What makes you say that?"

"Well when you had asked me about Kristoff, I thought that you must have feelings for him." Elsa had explained to her sister.

"Well…" Anna had quietly muttered, blushing more, "maybe."

"Why you do love him." Elsa had grinned, "Since when did you start to fall for him?"

Anna was stunned with what her sister had said to her. She really couldn't think of the exact day she had fallen in love with him, until she thought about the conversations that she had earlier that day. At last, Anna had begun to say, "Since the day Zach had called him 'Dad'." "When?" Elsa had questioned Anna. Anna then began to explain the conversations that she had with both Zach and Kristoff. She told Elsa about how Kristoff had felt when Zach called him "Dad". To make things even better, Kristoff had asked Anna if that was okay. "I'm so glad that he had asked you if it was." Elsa had cheered. "Me too." Anna had sighed, with a smile.

"Did you ask Zach, about Kristoff?" Elsa had politely questioned her sister. "Yes." Anna had smiled back. "Well, what did he say?" Elsa had asked, with a hopeful look. Anna just sat there, in silence, thinking about what her son had said, earlier. "He said that he wants Kristoff to be his dad, not Hans." Anna had cried, happily. Elsa knew that her sister would soon get emotional about her son. So she had pulled her sister into an even tighter hug. "Kristoff is so much better than Hans." she had cooed, while she was calming her sister down. "I know." Anna had smiled up at her sister, with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes of letting Anna cry in her sisters arms, Elsa had asked, "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Anna cheered, as she looked up at her sister, "I do."

 _A week later_

"Zach, c'mon, buddy! We've gotta go! Uncle Kristoff is waiting in the truck!" Anna had yelled, while she was finishing with packing their lunches. "Okay, Mommy. I'm coming!" Zach had yelled back, as he hustled out of his room. Today was the day that Kristoff was taking them to the zoo. Zach couldn't wait to go to the zoo, with his own mom and Kristoff. He had heard so much about zoos, but he has never been to one in entire life. He was super excited when Kristoff had invited them, to the zoo. He thought about all of the animals that he'll get to see there. "Maybe there'll be an alligator." he thought, as he ran into the kitchen. "Are you ready, honey?" Anna had asked, while looking down at Zach. "I'm ready Mommy!" he had let a squeal. Anna couldn't help but laugh about her son's excitement, "Okay, Zach. Go outside and get into Kristoff's truck. Tell him that I'll be out there, in a minute." "Okay, Mommy. I will." Zach had said, as he skipped out the door.

Kristoff looked down at his watch, nervously. He was hoping that Anna didn't back out on their plans for the zoo, today. If she did, he knew that both his and Zach's feelings would be crushed. He continued to thump at the steering wheel, until he saw Zach skipping out the door. "Hmm… I wonder where Anna is." he wondered, as he got out of his truck, "Hey buddy!" "Uncle Kristoff!" shrieked Zach, as he jumped into Kristoff's arms. Kristoff then laughed, as he carried Zach to the passenger door. As he had opened the passenger door, he asked, "Where is Mommy?" "Mommy went back inside." Zach had sighed, as he got into his car seat. "Do you know why, bud?" Kristoff had asked, with a concerned look. "No." Zach had exhaled, while Kristoff was buckling him in. "Okay buddy, we'll just have to wait for her." Kristoff had chuckled, as he messed with Zach's hair. After that, Kristoff shuts the passenger door and gets into the driver's seat. "Please do hurry, Anna." Kristoff thought, while he was smiling at Zach.

While Kristoff and Zach were excited about going to the zoo, Anna was not. Anna was super nervous, about going to the zoo with Kristoff. Not only was she nervous about that, she was also nervous about going to their high school reunion. A few days ago, she received the invitation, via e-mail. She didn't think about the invite, until today. "What am I going to do?" she had wondered aloud, as she entered into her sister's room. "Well hello to you, too." Elsa had said sarcastically, while reading a book in bed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Anna had let a groan, as she sat down next to Elsa. "About what?" Elsa replied, eyeing her sister.

"I got an invitation to my high reunion. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I want to go." Anna had muffled, after she placed a pillow over her face.

"Oh please, just go with Kristoff." Elsa had rolled her eyes, as she pulled the pillow off of Anna's face, "Besides, I bet he'll ask you about going."

"You think so?" Anna had asked, as she got up from her seat.

"I know so." Elsa had let out a wink, looking up at her sister, "Now go on! Have fun at the zoo!"

"Will do!" Anna laughed, as she had rushed out of the room.

"Goodbye!" Elsa yelled

"Goodbye!"

Kristoff was still hoping that Anna didn't back out on their plans for today. "Please hurry, Anna." Kristoff had whispered, as he gripped the steering wheel, tightly. At that moment, he saw Anna leaving the house and running towards the truck. "Mommy's coming!" Zach had cried happily. "Yes Mommy's here." Kristoff cheered, as he opened the front passenger door for Anna. "Sorry that I'm late. I forgot something." Anna had apologized, as she got into his truck. "No worries, you look great." he had smiled, while looking at Anna. "Thanks." she blushed, as she looked down at her hands. "Are you ready to go to the zoo, Zach?" Kristoff smirked, as he started up the truck. "Yes sir." Zach had grinned, as he bounced up and down from his car seat. "Whoa there, baby. Please don't do that while Kristoff is driving." Anna had politely commanded her son, with a stern look. "Okay, Mommy. Sorry Uncle Kristoff." Zach had apologized, as he sank back into his seat.

While Anna was correcting her son's behavior, Kristoff looked right at the both of them. He thought that Anna looked stunning in the green dress that she was wearing. He was also thinking about about the high school reunion that was coming up, within the next few weeks. He thought about asking her if she would like to go with him. "Maybe today, I'll ask her." he thought, while he was driving.

"We're here, Zach!" Anna cheered, as Kristoff had pulled into the zoo's parking lot. "Really?" wondered Zach, as he looked out the window. "Yes we are at the zoo!" Kristoff had answered, as he parked the truck. "Look there's the entrance!" Anna had cheered, as she pointed at the zoo's entrance, "Do you see all of the animals, Zach?"

"Yes, Mommy." Zach had said, with pure excitement. At the zoo entrance, there were many different kinds of animals, painted on the walls. "So what animal do you want to see?" Anna had asked, while Kristoff got out of the driver's seat.

"Alligators!" Zach had responded, while Kristoff opened Zach's car door, "What animal do you want to see, Uncle Kristoff?"

"Chickens." Kristoff had chuckled, as he got Zach out of the car seat.

"Chickens?" Anna had exclaimed, giving Kristoff a confused look. "Yes, there are chickens this particular zoo, Anna." Kristoff joked, as he walked over to Anna's car door.

"Why thank you, Kristoff." Anna had blushed, as Kristoff helped her out of his truck. "You're welcome." he smiled, while trying to bite down his own blush. Anna couldn't help but stare up at her best friend. She noticed that he was looking a little bit nicer than usual, especially with his blond hair. Normally, his blond hair would like a mop, but just for this day, it was neatly combed into place. "Is there something wrong?" Kristoff had asked, while smiling down at her. "Oh nothing, really!" she had blurted out, while grabbing her son's hand, "So let's go see alligators and chickens!" "Yay!" Zach had let a cheer, while he grabbed both Anna's and Kristoff hands.

After they had turned in their tickets to the ticket booth, they all began to walk towards the alligator habitat. The habitat was a very big room that had a pool, some green shrubbery around it, and a big glass window, so that people could see right through it. "Mommy, look! An alligator!" Zach had squealed, as lets go of their hands. "Hey buddy, let's not scare the alligator, okay?" Kristoff had warned Zach, as they approached the habitat. "I don't see him." Zach had whined, a little. "Hey I see him." Kristoff had stated proudly, "Why don't I give a lift, so that we both could see him." "Okay." Zach had smiled, while looking up at Kristoff. All at once, Kristoff grabbed Zach, underneath the arm pits, placed him over his own shoulders, and huffed, "Now can you see him?"

"Yes!" Zach had said happily, "Mommy can you see him?"

"Of course sweetie, isn't he right by the bushes over there?" Anna had answered, while pointing to where the alligator was.

"Yes." Kristoff had smirked, "Now Zach, let's go see some more animals."

"Okay."Zach had said, as Kristoff put him back down on the ground.

After they had seen the alligator's habitat, they saw some lions, emus, and chickens. "I'm surprised that they have chickens here roaming freely." Anna had said to Kristoff, as they were walking away from the emus. "I know me, too." Kristoff had laughed, while pulling her close to him. At first Anna didn't know to react to this, but then it had felt natural to her. "Hey Mommy and Uncle Kristoff! There are some chickens playing football!" Zach had panted, after he ran back to Anna and Kristoff.

"Where?" they both laughed, "Where are they playing football?"

"Follow me!" Zach had giggled, motioning them to follow him.

"Okay, wanna see a game?" Kristoff had joked, while looking down at Anna.

"Oh yes!" she laughed, as she began to run off with her son, "Race ya!"

"Oh it's so on!" Kristoff had shouted, while jogging after them.

Once they all have reached their destination, they have noticed that there were two roosters in the middle of an empty habitat. "Mommy, see I told you!" Zach had stated proudly, pointing at the two roosters. However once both Kristoff and Anna had noticed that the roosters were fighting, instead of "playing football", Kristoff said, with a worried look towards Anna, "Hey Zach, we should probably get going." Kristoff then had quickly scooped up Zach into his arms and had started walking back. Anna just stood there, frozen to the ground. She couldn't believe that an actual rooster fight was happening right in front of her. "Anna." Kristoff had said, snapping her out of her gaze, "Are you hungry?"

"Ah, yes. I have some lunches already made." Anna had sniffled, while walking past him. "Okay." Kristoff sighed, while he held Zach in his arms, "Lets go."

A little bit of a drive later, Anna, Kristoff, and Zach had found a park where they can have a picnic together. Zach was super happy to go out to the park and to play a game of catch, with Kristoff. While Zach and Kristoff were playing catch, Anna was busy preparing their picnic lunch. "Lunch is ready!" she had called, after placing all of the sandwiches on a plate, "Come and eat guys!"

"Okay we'll be right there!" Kristoff had shouted back, while Zach was running to the picnic table.

"So Mommy, what are we eating?" Zach had asked, once he reached the table.

"P.B. & J. sandwiches." she had smiled, as she handed him a sandwich on a plate, "Now go and sit down."

"Okay." Zach had groaned, once he sat down.

"That smells amazing!" Kristoff wheezed, after her ran to the picnic table, "Your sandwiches are the best."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna had smirked, placing a sandwich in his hands, "Now go and eat. We can go and play at the playground, later."

"Yes ma'am." Kristoff had saluted her playfully, while he sat down next to Zach.

Once lunch was over, they all packed up the picnic stuff, and walked over to the nearby playground. As soon as they had reached the playground entrance, Kristoff said to Zach, "Hey buddy. Mommy and I need to talk about something. So go on ahead and play on the playground."

"Okay." Zach had exclaimed, as he raced into the playground.

"Oh please don't go on the monkey bars!" Anna quickly reminded her son.

"Please be careful, bud." Kristoff had warned Zach.

"I will, don't worry!" Zach had shouted, while he was still running towards the playground.

"I hope so." Anna had whispered, while Kristoff was pulling her close. "He'll be fine." Kristoff reassured her, while guiding them towards the nearby bench.

The second after they had sat down on the bench, Anna had asked, "So what do you want to talk about, Kristoff?"

"It's about the high school reunion." Kristoff had answered, while looking directly at her.

"Oh I see." she had said, while clearing her throat, "So you want to go with me, huh?"

Kristoff blinked at her. He couldn't even believe that she had beaten him to the question. "Ah, yes." he said, while scratching the back of his neck, nervously, "Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes." she had said softly, putting herself into his arms, "But…"

"But, what?" he whispered to her.

"But what about Hans? What if he was there? How will I face him?" she cried softly, as Kristoff had pushed her tightly against his chest.

"We'll have to cross that bridge, once we get to it." he murmured, while looking down at her.

"I still can't believe that he had hurt me and Zach. I was very stupid to even marry him." she cried, as she had curled up into his arms.

"Hey, you're not stupid. Hans is an asshole, and let's not forget that he will always be one." Kristoff had reassured her quietly, while a tear from her eyes, "Besides, I'll be there with you, remember?"

"Oh right, silly me." Anna had giggled, as she gave him a big hug, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kristoff whispered, as he returned the hug, "Hey it's getting late."

"Yeah we better get going." Anna had said, as she jumped out of Kristoff's lap.

"Mommy, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Zach had yawned, once he ran up to his mother.

"Sure, baby." Anna cooed, as she picked up her sleepy son, "Now what do you say to Uncle Kristoff?"

"Thank you, Uncle Kristoff." Zach had yawned, as he snuggled up against his mother.

"You're welcome, buddy." Kristoff whispered, as he patted Zach's head, "Sleep well."

Before they had gotten into the truck, Anna had gently squeezed Kristoff's arm and said, "Thank you. We both had a great time today." "You're welcome." Kristoff replied, as he pulled Anna into a side hug.

However, they had both wished that they would give each other a kiss, instead.


	7. 5 How to Love a Woman with all My Heart

**Chapter 5 "How to Love a Woman with all My Heart"**

Over the next few days, Kristoff had noticed that Anna was working really hard at her job. Sometimes she would stay later than usual. "Why are you working so late, Anna?" Kristoff had to ask, before he left the office.

"Oh I'm just finishing up with organizing this presentation for you." she rushed, as she placed the leftover files on her desk.

"Why? It looks nice, just the way it is." Kristoff had stated, while he leaned against the doorway.

"No it doesn't." she argued, as she shoved the presentation into a file, "Here."

"I don't want it." he had said, shaking his head, "why are you still here?"

Anna didn't really know what to say to him; part of her wants to tell him about the high school reunion, while the other part says not to. "Oh just tell him, Anna." she had thought, while she looked up at him, "He won't even get mad." She had finally let out a sigh and whispered, "I want to buy myself a pretty dress."

"You want to what?" Kristoff asked, after he placed his hands on the desk.

"A dress! I want to buy a dress!" Anna had blurted out, as she looked up at Kristoff.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Kristoff snapped at her, "I could have raised your pay for you."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry about Me." cried Anna, as she packed up her things.

"Anna, stop." Kristoff had demanded her, as he gently placed his hands on top of hers.

"Why?" she sniffled, as she looked down at their hands.

"I'm sorry." Kristoff had apologized, as he looked at her, "I'm sorry that I had snapped at you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright." she smiled, as she looked back at him, "I'm fine, really."

She took a long look at his face, and realized how tired he looked. She saw that his hair was disheveled, because of the sweat that was still gleaming from his forehead. She could smell the sawdust and dirt in his clothes. She even saw that his bare hands were calloused and rough. "Yet they feel warm every time he touches my hands." she thought.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff had asked her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Anna sighed, as she looked up at him, but with a sorrow look.

"Well then why are you so sad?" Kristoff had sighed, as he gently squeezed her hand. Right then and there, she knew that she had to tell him.

"I don't have a pretty dress to wear." she said, as she had placed her free hand over her mouth.

"Oh." Kristoff had mouthed, as he got up from his position, "I see."

"But you look beautiful in anything, really." he thought, as he was walking to the front entrance of the office.

"See you tomorrow?" Anna asked, as she watched him exit the office.

"See you tomorrow, Anna. Please call me after you clock out, okay?" Kristoff had warned her, before he left.

"Yes, sir." she saluted, before returning to her work.

 _A week later_

"Anna hold still, please." Elsa had commanded her sister, as she was putting Anna's hair into an elegant bun.

"I'm trying hard to." Anna grumbled, as she folded her arms and pouted.

"There." Elsa had giggled, after she placed the final touches on the bun, "You look beautiful."

"I want to see!" Anna had squirmed, as Elsa handed her a small hand mirror, "Wow thanks."

"You're welcome." Elsa had smiled at her sister.

Anna's hair was pulled into a gorgeous bun, along with a sunflower placed in the middle. Anna couldn't believe that her sister had put this all together, in a matter of minutes. The sunflower was Anna's favorite part about her hairstyle. She loved the sunflowers and it had shown on her face. "Thank you, again." Anna had cried happily, as she pulled Elsa into warm embrace.

"No problem." Elsa smiled, looking at her sister, "Now let's get you into that beautiful dress of yours."

After Elsa had done Anna's hair and makeup in the master bathroom, they both walked over to the side of Elsa's bed. On the side of Elsa's bed, laid a gorgeous sunflower dress. This wasn't just an ordinary sunflower dress; the dress had different shades of blue and green on it. There was even a pattern of sunflowers, at the bottom of the dress. "Look how lovely this dress is, Elsa." Anna had blushed, as she set her hand on top of it. She then blushed, while trying to imagine Kristoff's reaction to the dress. "He'll love it." Elsa had interrupted her, as she placed her hand on top of her sister's "Now we need to get this dress on you."

"Alrighty." Anna had smiled, as she helped her sister with the dress.

Tonight was going to be special.

Zach was playing with his race cars in the living room, until her saw his mother appears out of his aunt's bedroom. "Mommy, you look pretty!" Zach shrieked, as he ran up to his mother. "Thank you, sweetheart. I hope that you have lots of fun with your aunt, okay?" Anna had let out a smile, as she knelt down in front of her son.

"Oh don't worry, Anna" Elsa said, as she emerged from her room, "We will have some fun, right Zach?"

"Yes!" Zach replied, while he looked up at his aunt.

"Now give your mom a hug and a kiss, goodbye." Elsa had smiled down at Zach.

"Okay, Aunt Elsa." Zach hugged his mother, and went off into his room.

"Shouldn't Kristoff be here soon?" Elsa had asked, as Anna got up from her spot.

"He said that he'll be here within the next hour or so." Anna reminded Elsa, as she carefully brushed her hands against her dress, "How do I look?"

"You look amazing! Kristoff would love your dress." Elsa said, as she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder, "I'm sure of it."

"Thank you" Anna had blushed, as she gave her sister a hug, "for everything."

"Not a problem." Elsa had grinned, as she returned the hug. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll go get it." Elsa said, as she had guided her sister to a nearby chair, "You sit right there."

"Okay." Anna had let out a groan, as she sat down. Soon Elsa had left her sister's side and went up to the front door. "Hello?" Elsa had exclaimed, while she opened the door.

"I'm right here, you know." Kristoff had laughed, as he entered into the house.

"Oh right, follow me." Elsa smiled, as she closed the front door, "Right this way."

Elsa began to guide him to the living room. While they were walking to the living room, Kristoff was thinking about a something. He was thinking about a conversation that he had with Sven, earlier that day:

 _"_ _Hey Sven." Kristoff said, as Sven had entered into the office, "What do you need?"_

 _"_ _I have a question for you." Sven had stated, as he eased himself into the chair in front of Kristoff._

 _"_ _Shoot." Kristoff grinned, as he had placed some files into the desk drawer._

 _"_ _How would you like to race again?" Sven had asked, folding his arms against his chest._

 _Kristoff had shot him a disgusted look, "Why?"_

 _"_ _I'm retiring this season. I need someone that I can count on. I need someone to watch over my car and crew. So I thought of you." Sven had trailed off, "I trust you, with everything that I have."_

 _"_ _You know that I haven't raced since I was a kid." Kristoff had warned his brother._

 _"_ _It's in your blood." Sven had patted his brother's shoulder, "Think about it."_

 _"_ _Please don't tell me that you have started to fill out the paperwork for this?" Kristoff had let out a groan, as he watched Sven leave the office._

 _"_ _Signed and approved by the NASCAR officials." Sven had shouted back, "Tell Anna that I said hi!"_

 _Then the door was slammed shut._

Ever since that conversation had happened earlier that day, Kristoff couldn't stop thinking about it. Part of him would want to go back into racing, while the other part of him says no, because of Anna. He doesn't want her to worry about him, yet he knew that Anna will support him with his decision. Speaking of Anna, both Elsa and Kristoff had finally entered into the living room. After the start of the living room, there sat the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen; it was Anna.

Anna was patiently was waiting for her sister to return to the living room, from the front door. She wished that it was Kristoff that had knocked on the door and was with Elsa by now. After a few more moments of waiting, she had heard two different footsteps coming into the living room. As soon as she turned her head, she saw the most handsome man standing right in front of her; it was her best friend Kristoff. She noticed that he was wearing a simple blue collared shirt, followed with a pair of black pants and black shoes. She blushed once she saw him staring at her, lovingly. She smiled as she got up from her seat, and ran into his arms.

"Well hello to you, too" Kristoff had chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around her, "You look amazing, Anna."

"Thank you." She replied, looking up at him, "You look handsome."

"Thanks." he blushed, as he looked down at Anna.

"Uh" Elsa had coughed, "you guys better get going."

"Oh right." Kristoff glanced down at his watch, "C'mon Anna. We've gotta go."

"See ya, Elsa!" Anna said, as Kristoff had intertwined his hand with hers.

"Have fun! See you, tomorrow" Elsa had sighed, as she watched them head to his truck.

"You two are adorable." Elsa whispered, as she had shut the door.

Both Anna and Kristoff were actually excited to head to their high school reunion. "Hmm… I wonder if Mr. Weselton is still teaching P.E. class." Kristoff had wondered, as he was driving to the high school.

"Probably not, Mr. 'Weasel'ton maybe dead by now." Anna had laughed, as she placed her hand onto his forearm.

"Oh really?" Kristoff smirked, "What about Mr. Oaken?"

"You mean our old Chemistry teacher?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… he probably retired. Maybe he had finally opened his own business." Anna smiled.

"What business?" Kristoff asked, as he pulled into the high school's parking lot.

"A trading goods store, plus a sauna." Anna replied, as Kristoff had parked the truck.

Kristoff had laughed, as he got out of his truck and went over to Anna's side. As Kristoff went over to her side, Anna had a wild look on her face.

"Hey Kristoff." Anna smirked, as Kristoff had opened her door.

"What?" he replied, as he looked up at her.

"Catch!" she leaped into the air, as Kristoff had instinctively caught her, bridal style.

"Thanks that was like a crazy trust exercise." she blushed, as she looked up at him.

"Uh huh, sure. You're welcome." he chuckled, as he helped her out of his arms. Afterwards, he just stood there as Anna began to walk into the school.

"Are you coming, Kristoff?" Anna had yelled, as she turned around to look at him.

"Coming." he smiled, as he walked right up to her, "Wait for me please."

"Well then c'mon slow poke." she teased, as Kristoff had walked up right beside her.

"You ready?" Kristoff whispered, as he pulled her close.

"I was born ready!" she whispered back at him.

"Alrighty, here we go." he smiled, while he had opened the door for her.

Once they had entered into the school, both Anna and Kristoff were surprised by all of the decorations around them. "It's so beautiful." Anna sighed, as she held onto Kristoff's arm. Their school was completely decorated with their school colors, along with some party tables throughout the school's cafeteria. "The student council must have decorated the whole place." Kristoff had said, leaning towards Anna.

"Well then, they did a fabulous job." Anna had giggled, as she leaned closer to Kristoff, "Hey do you remember when you had started the infamous food fight?"

"You mean, when you had started it." Kristoff eyed her, as she pouted up at him.

"Did not."

"Did, too."

"Fine" Anna had let out a sigh, "it was funny while it lasted."

"Yep, especially when Mrs. Yzma got spaghetti on her face. " Kristoff laughed, but then he immediately stopped, "Anna, are you alright?"

Anna just stood there in silence.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kristoff had whispered to Anna.

"He's here." Anna said with disgust, as she had pointed her finger at someone, "Hans is here."

"Son of a bitch." Kristoff growled, as he looked at where Hans stood. Kristoff could feel his anger rising up into his chest. He couldn't believe that Hans was there, acting if nothing had happened to him. Hell, Kristoff really wanted to go up and punch him square in the jaw. As he was about to walk towards Hans, he felt a small hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Ah huh" she hummed, as she had stopped Kristoff from walking over there. After he had stopped because of her, Kristoff gave Anna a smile. "Maybe she was already over him." he had thought, until he saw her walking right up to him.

"You can do this, Anna." she whispered, as she walked up to Hans, "You can do this." The closer she got to Hans, the more anger she had felt towards him. She couldn't even believe that he was there, and he wasn't even alone. For all she knew, was that he was married to the bitch that was standing right next to him. Finally, she had walked right up in front of him and said, "Hi, Hans."

"Anna." Hans had looked at her, surprisingly, "Why are you here?"

"I went to school here, remember?" she barked back at him.

"Ah I see." Hans had looked alarmed.

"This is what you get for cheating on me and ruining your son's life." she screamed, as she had punched Hans in the nose.

"Fuck." he gurgled, while trying to prevent his nose from bleeding.

Anna then left Han's circle of friends and began to run off into a different direction. While she was running, many people were surrounding Hans, completely stunned with what had just happened. They couldn't believe a person, like Anna, would do something like that. "Only if they really knew here." Kristoff had thought, while he was looking for Anna. After a few minutes of looking for Anna, he had found her at a classroom door. However, it wasn't just an ordinary classroom; it was the Chemistry classroom, where they both had first met. Anna was sitting there, with her knees up against her chest.

"Anna." Kristoff cooed, as he sat down right beside her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Anna had mumbled, quietly.

"Liar." Kristoff had enveloped her into a hug, "It's about Hans, huh?"

"Yes." she choked, as she wiped her tears away, "I hate the fact that he is here."

"Me too." Kristoff said, as he held her close.

"What's worse is that he's here, acting as if nothing had ever happened to him." she sobbed, as she had wrapped her arms around him.

"Well he is an ass, remember?" Kristoff sighed, as looked down at her.

"At least I have you." she smiled, as she looked up at him.

"You're damn right. I will always be here for you." Kristoff said, as he wiped a tear away from her eyes, "Feeling any better?"

"A little bit." she sniffled, as she looked down at the floor.

"You wanna stay here for a few minutes?"

"Yes." Anna had whispered, while she buried her face into his chest, "I look horrible."

"No you don't." Kristoff said, with a smile, "You look beautiful."

"Really?" Anna gasped, with her heartfluttering.

"Really." Kristoff had grinned back at her, "You know that there is a quote that my ma would always say, if a marriage had ended in a divorce."

"What is it?" Anna had chimed in, as she leaned against his shoulder.

" 'They had planned the wedding, but not the marriage.'" Kristoff had recited, while looking down at Anna.

"Your mother is right." Anna had sighed, as she gently squeezed his hand.

They both remained silent, until they had heard music being played in the gym.

"C'mon lets go." Kristoff huffed, as he got up from his spot, "Here."

"Okay." Anna had smiled, as Kristoff helped her up from her spot, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anna." Kristoff had blushed, as they held hands.

After walking for no more than five minutes, they had finally reached the school gym. Once they had reached the entrance of the gym, they were both amazed with all of the decorations. "It feels like we're at our prom, again." Kristoff had whispered into Anna's ear.

"However, we don't have our corsages and I bet the punch may have some alcohol in it." Anna had whispered back, as they walked around the gym.

"Oh believe me, it did." Kristoff chuckled, as he guided Anna to the dance floor.

"You know that I can't dance." Anna had smirked, looking up at Kristoff.

"Neither can I." he laughed, twirling Anna around.

They had danced to several songs, despite how clumsy they really were. They continued to dance, until a slow song was starting to play. "Now grab the person that you came with, whether if it was your spouse or a friend, and start to slow dance." the D.J. had announced, as he started to play a slow love song.

"Are you sure that you would want to dance to this?" Kristoff asked, as he looked down at Anna.

"Yes." she smiled, as they both walked back onto the dance floor.

Then, Kristoff had slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to slowly move in place. As they were slowly dancing in place, Kristoff had watched Anna slowly move her hands up to his neck. Sure enough, they were locked in each other's loving embrace, and they had slowly danced to the music. While they were dancing, Kristoff began to hum the song's tune. After a few more moments of Kristoff's humming, Anna was quietly singing the chorus:

 _The smile on your face lets me know_

 _that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes saying_

 _you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of your hands says you'll_

 _catch me wherever I fall_

 _You say it best, when you say nothing_

 _at all_

Those words had made Anna realize that Kristoff would always be there for her. Plus, she knew that he still loves her and wants to be with her, til the end of time. So while they were slowly dancing, Anna had asked, "Kristoff do you love me?"

"What?" Kristoff gave her a surprised look.

"I said, 'Do you love me?'." Anna had smiled back at him.

"Yes." Kristoff whispered in her ear, "I could kiss you!"

Anna's face flushed.

"I mean I would like to…Uh may I…May we? Wait, what?" he stammered, as he blushed even darker.

"We may." Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kristoff had returned the favor by giving her a sweet passionate kiss on the lips.

They both smiled at each other and continued to dance into the night.


	8. Chapter 6 He is the Best Man

**Chapter 6 "He is The Best Man"**

They both had arrived back at Elsa's house, just in before Zach's own bedtime. "Thank you for taking me, Kristoff." Anna had said, lovingly.

"You're welcome, Anna." he hummed, as he gently pulled her into a kiss.

"You should stay for a little bit." Anna had purred at him.

"Why?" he laughed, as he parked the truck.

"Because, I think that we should talk to Zach about this." she said, "I would at least like to tell him that I'm in love with you."

"Oh." Kristoff mouthed, as he got out of the truck.

Anna was patiently waiting for him to at least open the door for her. As soon as he had opened the door for her, she stepped down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Anna had whispered into his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." he smiled, as he put his hand into hers. They were so happy to be in love with each other. They had continued to hold hands, until they got to the front doorstep.

Meanwhile, Elsa was in the process of reading a bedtime story to Zach. Just before Elsa had finished the story, there was a knock at the door. "Zach, do you want to go and see who's at the door?" Elsa had asked Zach, as she placed the book down.

"Yep." Zach then zipped past his aunt and darted to the front door.

"Wait, Zach." Elsa had panted, once she had reached the door.

"Okay." Zach said, impatiently.

"Now you may open the door." she panted, as Zach had opened the front door.

When he opened the door, he saw both his mother and Uncle Kristoff standing in the doorway.

"Mommy! Uncle Kristoff!" Zach had smiled, as he gave each of them a hug.

"Hi there, honey." Anna smiled, looking at her son.

"Hey there, buddy." Kristoff had laughed joyfully, as Zach gave him a great big hug.

"I miss you," Zach had whispered, "and Mommy, too."

"I've missed you too, buddy." Kristoff smiled, with his heart melting to the core.

"Hey sweetie," Anna had said to Zach, "Uncle Kristoff and I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Mommy?" Zach had asked, as Kristoff picked him up into his arms.

"Well I better get to bed, Goodnight." Elsa yawned, as she left the room.

"Good night." Zach had waved at his aunt, "Now what do we need to talk about, Mommy?"

"Well for starters, I need to tell you both about something." Kristoff stated, as they walked into the living room.

"What is it Kristoff?" Anna had asked, as she sat down on the couch.

"Sven had asked me to be his race car driver." Kristoff replied, as he sat down next to Anna.

"Cool." Zach's eyes had widened, as he got into Kristoff's lap.

"Kristoff, I'm so happy for you!" Anna cheered, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You think that I should do it then?" Kristoff teased.

"Of course." Zach had smiled, looking up at Kristoff, "Can I be your crew chief?"

"Maybe when you get older." Anna giggled, as she ruffled with her son's hair.

"Can Daddy come?" Zach chimed in.

"Zach you know that your daddy doesn't want to see you anymore." Anna had reminded her son.

"But why?" he whined.

"I don't know." Kristoff had said to Zach.

"I really miss him." Zach had cried, "I want to see him."

"Zach you can't go and see him." Anna had said, with her heartbreaking for her son.

"Why?" Zach had wailed, as he clung onto Kristoff's shirt.

"Hey there. It'll be okay." Kristoff had cooed, as he wrapped Zach into a warm embrace, "Mommy and I need to ask you something."

"What?" Zach murmured against Kristoff's chest.

"Is it okay if we date, sweetie." Anna had whispered, leaning towards Kristoff.

"No!" Zach had snapped at his mother, "I want you and Daddy to be together again."

"Zach, you don't talk to your mother like that." Kristoff had scolded him, "Got it?"

"You're not my daddy! You're mean!" Zach had cried angrily, as he slipped out of Kristoff's lap.

"Zachary Blaine apologize to Uncle Kristoff, right now." Anna had snapped at her son.

"No!" Zach wailed, as he went off to his room.

"Zachary, you get back here." Anna had demanded, as she ran after him.

Just then both Anna and Kristoff heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"Zachary." Anna had yelled, as she was banging on his door, "Open this door, right now!"

Kristoff had heard the commotion and had decided to break up the situation. So he got up from the couch and rushed over to Zach's bedroom door. With concern in his voice, he said, "Zach open this door right now."

Finally door had opened, and Zach was standing in the doorway. "Mommy and Uncle Kristoff, I'm sorry for being rude. I promise that I won't do that again." Zach had sniffled, as both Anna and Kristoff had pulled him into their loving embrace.

"We forgive you." Anna had smiled at her son, "Now go to bed, good night."

"Good night." Zach had waved at his mother and uncle.

"Good night, see you in the morning." Kristoff had nodded to Zach.

"Okay." Zach had grinned.

"We love you, Zach." Anna said with a lovingly look.

"I love you, too." Zach then shut the door.

Anna and Kristoff had thought Zach was now feeling better; however, what they didn't know was that Zach was planning onto run away. He really misses his daddy.

The next morning, Anna had woken up with a concerned look on her face. She had remembered what happened the night before with her son. "I just hope that he is alright." she thought, as she got out of her bed, "I'll go and see if he's okay." Anna then grabbed her robed, and walked out of her room. As she was walking towards her son's bedroom, she had called out, "Zach wake up, honey! Mommy is sorry! Please answer me!"

Once she reached her son's room, she opened the door, and saw that her son's room was a complete mess. "Zach!" she panicked, as she was rummaging through his stuff, "Where are you!?" She looked underneath his bed; he wasn't there, neither was his suitcase.

"Oh God no!" she cried, as she got up from the floor, "No!"

"What's going on?" Elsa had asked, as she rushed into Zach's bedroom, "Where's Zach?"

"I don't know." Anna cried, as Elsa walked over to her, "He's gone."

"Oh." Elsa gasped, as she had covered her mouth with her free hand. She couldn't believe that her nephew was gone. "Why would he do this?" she thought, as she looked at her sister. After letting her sister cry for a few moments, Elsa had asked, "Do you know why he left?"

"I don't know, unless…" Anna stopped.

"Unless what?" Elsa had asked, alarmingly.

"Maybe he went off to go and find his dad." Anna had sniffled, as she held onto Elsa.

"Why would he do that?" Elsa gave her a questioning look.

"Because he told me that he misses him." Anna had murmured, against her sister's chest.

"Well now we have to call the police, and Kristoff." Elsa sighed, wiping away her own tears.

"Okay." Anna had whispered.

While Elsa and Anna were off calling the police, Kristoff was heading to work. Once he opened up the office, he noticed that Anna wasn't there. "Hmm…that's odd." he thought, as he walked into his personal office. Just then, the office phone rang. "Hello." Kristoff answered the phone, "Who is this?"

"It's Elsa." Elsa said sounding scared on the other line, "Zach is gone."

"What!?" Kristoff had panicked, as he held the phone, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He ran away." Elsa cried, "Anna is completely upset about this."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kristoff said, as he rushed out of the office.

"Okay see you when you get here." Elsa had sniffled, as she hung up. Kristoff then hung up the phone and rushed out the door. "Please be safe, Zach." he prayed, as he got into his truck.

While his mother, Aunt Elsa, and Uncle Kristoff were trying to find him, Zach was already at the hotel where Hans was staying at. "I hope that Daddy still loves me and Mommy." he thought, as he walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, lady." Zach had said, looking up at the lady in the front desk, "Excuse me."

"Why hello, young man." The lady had replied, with a charming smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my daddy." Zach had proudly stated, looking up at her.

"Well then what's his name?" she had asked, as she reached for the guest check-in book.

"Hans." Zach smiled.

"Okay, give me a second, young man." the lady said, "Why don't you go ahead and sit in the waiting area right over there."

"Okay." Zach had sighed, as he went over to the waiting area and sat down.

Meanwhile, the lady at the front desk had called Hans from his room. "I've got a bad feeling about this." she had thought, while she was on the phone, and looking at the boy.

"Hello." a groggily voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi Mr. Hans, someone is here to see you." she said, in a polite manner.

"I'll be right down there in a few minutes." he replied, then hung up.

After the man had hung up his phone, the lady had managed to call for security. As soon as she was finished with conversation with a security guard on the other line, she saw the little boy run up to the man she had called for him.

"Daddy!" Zach had exclaimed, as he ran up to Hans, "I've missed you, so much."

"I'm sure." Hans deadpanned, as he pulled himself away from Zach, "Why are you here?"

"Cause I miss you!" Zach said, giving Hans a confused look.

"Zach, I'm not allowed to see you anymore." Hans had argued, "I don't want to see you ever again."

Zach then became very scared, "Why?"

"Because, I don't." Hans sneered, as he walked away, "Goodbye."

Zach just stood there, as he watched Hans walk away. "Do you love me Daddy?" he cried.

"What?" Hans had snapped, as he looked at Zach.

"Do you love me Daddy?" Zach had repeated his question.

"No. Now I have to go." Hans had said coldly, as he casually walked away.

"What an asshole." the lady had thought, as she ran to the little boy's side. She couldn't even believe that this had just happened right in front of her. She knew that something wasn't right, from the moment the little boy had asked about his dad. "Are you okay there, buddy?" she had asked calmly.

"No, I wanna go home." the little boy cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home safely." she replied, as she saw a security guard approach them.

"Ma'am, you called for us?" the security guard had recited, looking down at the little boy.

"Yes I believe that this boy wants to go home, now." the lady sighed, as she gave the security guard a sorrow look.

"I see. Do you want to go home, now?" the security guard had smiled, as he knelt down to the boy's eye level, "I bet your mommy misses you, too."

"I miss her, too." the little boy sobbed, as he gave the security guard a hug.

"Anna calm down, they'll find him." Kristoff had whispered, as he rocked her in his arms. Kristoff had arrived at Elsa's house, before the police had arrived. Once the police had got there, they began their investigation. They had asked Anna, Kristoff, and even Elsa, if Zach would have been kidnapped. "Nobody would kidnap my son." Anna had snapped, after one of the officers had questioned her. After the police were there for a few hours, they had received a phone call, about Zach. "Ma'am, we were able to locate your son." said one officer, as he walked up to both Anna and Kristoff.

"Where did you find him? Is he okay?" Kristoff had rushed, while he held Anna closely.

"He is alright. He is at the local precinct." the office had responded calmly, with a smile, "We'll bring you right to him."

"Thank you." Anna had cried happily, as she gave the office a hug, "Our son is home!"

"Yes he is." Kristoff had smiled, as he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Follow me." the officer had smiled, as he escorted the couple out the door.

Zach was patiently waiting for his mother to come and pick him up at the police station. He got really bored, after the officers gave him some toys to play with. He was more eager to play with his own toys, at home, rather than the ones at the police station. "I miss you, Mommy." Zach had thought, as he looked out the window of the room that he was in. He was hoping that he could see some cars out there; however, this particular window had only shown the inside of the police station. He sighed and at least tried to continue on playing with the toys that he was provided with. Immediately following that, he heard the door open. As he turned his head to see who it was, he saw his mother and Uncle Kristoff standing right in front of him.

"Mommy! Uncle Kristoff!" Zach had cried, as he ran up to the both of them.

"Oh honey! We were so worried about you!" Anna had cried, as she squeezed her son tight into a hug.

"Glad that you're here and safe." Kristoff had cried, as he hugged both Anna and Zach.

"I miss you, too." Zach had murmured, against his mother's chest.

"Why did you run away?" Anna asked softly, as she wiped away her tears.

"I wanted to see Daddy." Zach sighed, as he had his head down, "He doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want to see me anymore."

Zach then sobbed against Anna's chest, followed by Anna wrapping her arms around him. Both Kristoff and Anna were surprised to see how Zach had felt about Hans. For a few more minutes, they continued to hug each other.

"So buddy, are you ready to go home?" Kristoff had asked Zach, as he got up from the floor.

"Yes." Zach had smiled, looking up at Kristoff.

"Let's go home. Aunt Elsa has been worried sick about you." Anna had sighed, as she got up and stood right next to Kristoff. Anna was super happy to have her son back, safe and sound. She was afraid that she would never to get to see her son, again. Before they had walked out of the police station, Anna had asked her son, "So is it okay if I date Uncle Kristoff?"

"Well…" Zach had sighed, as he looked up at his mother.

"Well what, honey?" Anna had asked, looking down at her son.

Zach then motioned his mother to come closer to him. She leaned in closer for Zach to whisper into her ear, "If I get to call him 'Dad'."

Anna's face had flushed. She knew that Kristoff would the perfect father for her son. "Obviously better than Hans." she thought, as she looked down at her smiling son. After giving her son a smile, she had whispered back, "Why don't you go on and ask him?"

"Okay." Zach beamed, as he walked up to Kristoff.

"Hi there, buddy." Kristoff grinned, as he glanced down at Zach.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zach had asked, with a shy look on his face.

"Sure, bud. What would you like to ask me?" Kristoff answered, as he knelt down in front of Zach.

"Do you love Mommy?" Zach had asked.

"Of course I do." Kristoff had smiled, as he placed his hand on Zach's shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Zach had whispered, while looking down at his shoes.

When Zach had asked that question, Kristoff's heart began to melt. Kristoff's heart did flutter and melt, when Zach had called him "Dad" a while back. He then realized that he does love Zach and that he will always be there for him. "I do." Kristoff had choked out, as he pulled Zach into loving embrace, "I will always love you."

"Is it okay if I call you 'Daddy'?" Zach had cried softly, as he held onto Kristoff's shirt.

"Yes, buddy." Kristoff had chuckled, as he wiped away Zach's tears.

"I love you, Daddy." Zach had smiled, as looked up at Kristoff.

"I love you, too." Kristoff cried happily, as he gathered his son into his own arms.

Anna was so proud of her son, when he asked Kristoff for permission to call him "Dad". Her heart had soared all the way up to the sky, when Kristoff said yes to his son, Zach. She even had shed some tears when Kristoff and Zach both hugged it out.

"Mommy are you alright?" Zach had asked, as both him and Kristoff had walked over to Anna.

"Oh, I'm feeling wonderful, Zach." Anna had smiled.

"Good we better get home." Kristoff beamed, as he ruffled with Zach's hair.

"Okay." Zach had laughed, as tried to grab Kristoff's hand. Anna couldn't help but giggle at her son's playful interaction with Kristoff. They had managed to exit out of the precinct and head off to Kristoff's truck. Before they were able to reach Kristoff's truck, Zach had whispered into Kristoff's ear, "I love you, Daddy." With his own heart fluttering, Kristoff whispered back, "I love you, too." Kristoff then opened the passenger side door and placed Zach into his car seat. After Kristoff had placed Zach into his car seat, Anna quickly pecked his cheek.

"You're already an amazing daddy to him." Anna hummed, as she looked up at Kristoff lovingly.

"And you've been an amazing mommy to him." Kristoff had lovingly teased, as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

About fifteen minutes later, they had finally arrived back at Elsa's house. As soon as Kristoff had pulled into the drive way, Elsa had run out of the house to greet them.

"Oh my goodness is he okay." Elsa had panted, as she gave her sister a quick hug.

"He's fine, Elsa." Anna laughed, as she watched her sister rush to Zach's passenger door.

"Aunt Elsa!" Zach had squealed, as Kristoff was getting him out of the car seat.

"Hold still, boy. I'll get you out, if you just hold still." Kristoff grumbled.

"Okay Daddy?" Zach smiled, as Kristoff had finally gotten him out of the car seat.

Elsa wasn't really surprised when Zach had Kristoff "Dad"; she was actually expecting him to say that. "Kristoff will be the perfect dad." she thought, as Zach went into her arms, "Obviously, better than Hans."

"I've missed you, Auntie." Zach had smiled up at his aunt.

"I've missed you, too." Elsa had cried happily, as she kissed his forehead.

"I'm hungry, Elsa." Anna said, as she smiled up at Kristoff, "How about some dinner?"

"Okay lets go and eat some dinner." Elsa had sighed, as she walked up to the front door with Zach in her arms, "I've made some pasta."

"Yay!" Zach cheered, as they had entered into the house. Both Anna and Kristoff had followed the others in, with their hands intertwined beautifully.

Later on that night, it was time for Zach to head to bed. "Mommy, could Daddy read me a bedtime story?" Zach had politely asked, as him and Anna were walking to his bedroom.

"Sure, sweetie. Now get into your bed, while I go and get him." Anna's heart had swelled, as she watched her son disappear into his room, "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Zach had smiled, as he quickly peered his head out of his room.

Anna then began to walk back into the kitchen. As she walked back into the kitchen, she saw Kristoff washing the dinner dishes, in the sink. "Oh Kristoff." she hummed, as she had strolled over to Kristoff.

"What is it?" Kristoff replied, as he turned to face Anna.

"Zach wants you to read him a bedtime story." Anna had sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, I'll read him a bedtime story." Kristoff grinned, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Be right back."

Zach was busy playing with his race cars, until he had heard his bedroom door open. As soon as he heard his bedroom door open, he turned his head to see Kristoff standing in the doorway. "Daddy!" Zach exclaimed, eyes filling up with excitement.

"I heard that you want me to read you a bedtime story." Kristoff grinned, as he walked over to Zach's bed.

"Yes." Zach had continuously nodded, as Kristoff sat right next to him.

"Okay, what story would you like for me to read?" Kristoff had asked, glancing over at Zach.

"This one." Zach grabbed a book on the floor nearby.

"Okay. Let's start from the very beginning." Kristoff had smiled, as Zach snuggled into his lap.

After the story was finished, Kristoff then gently tucked Zach into bed. "Could you sing me to sleep, Daddy?" Zach had yawned, "Mommy does it sometimes."

Sure thing, bud." Kristoff cooed.

Then Kristoff began to sing Zach to sleep,

" _You and me together we'll be_

 _Forever you'll see_

 _We two can be good company, you and me_

 _Yes, together, we two_

 _Together that's you_

 _Forever with me_

 _We'll always be good company, you and me_

 _Yes together, we'll be"_

He continued to sing the song, until he had reached the ending chorus,

" _You and me together we'll be_

 _Forever you'll see_

 _We'll always be good company, you and me_

 _Just wait and see."_

"Goodnight, son." he had whispered, as he kissed Zach's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Zach had yawned, as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7 "He Said 'I do', Then She did, too"**

Within the next few months, both Anna and Kristoff had continued on dating each other. Both Anna and Kristoff were taking their relationship quite seriously. They were even briefly talking about what the future holds for them.

"I just hope that in the future, we will be together." Anna had smiled, while they were sitting at a local café.

"Me, too." Kristoff smiled, as he kissed her hand.

"That would also include Zach, right?" Anna gave him a stern look.

"Of course," Kristoff had stated, as he gave her a short, sweet kiss, "after all, he is our son."

Anna couldn't help but give him a sweet passionate kiss back on the lips, as a reponse to what he said.

"I love you." she gave him a loving look, as she got up from her seat.

"And I love you too, feistypants." he whispered in her ear, as they walked out of the café.

Since the café was not that far away from Elsa's house, they both had decided to walk there, instead of taking Kristoff's truck. As they were walking back to Elsa's house, Kristoff was thinking about proposing to Anna. "I would love to create a future with her." he thought, as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. "So what are you thinking about, Kristoff?" Anna had piped in, as she was interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh nothing." he coughed, "Just nothing."

"Oh really, Kristoff?" Anna gave him a sincere look, "I know you're hiding something from me."

"Really?" Kristoff blushed, "What makes you think that I'm hiding something from you?"

"Oh I don't know." Anna teased, while she was kissing his jawline, "But I'll find out soon enough."

"Soon you will." he thought, as he kissed her on the cheek, "Soon."

After walking for a few more minutes, they had finally arrived at Elsa's house. Kristoff then became more and more nervous, after they had entered into her house. He was really determined to ask for both Elsa's and Zach's permission, maybe a blessing, in marrying Anna.

"You're daydreaming again, Kristoff." Anna had gazed up at him, "What is really going on, Kristoff?"

"Oh nothing, Anna," Kristoff had blushed, "I just love you, so much."

"You've been saying that for a thousand times." Anna whined, as she looked up at him.

"And I will say it again." he breathed, as he kissed her fervently, on the lips, "I love you, Anna."

Just then, Elsa had opened the door for them. "Oh good, you two are here." Elsa had stated, "I was starting to get worried about you both."  
Both Anna and Kristoff's faces were blushed a dark scarlet red.

"Don't worry, I won't even tell Zach." Elsa had laughed.

"Okay, thanks." Anna had let out a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds of silence, Kristoff had asked, "Anna could you give me and Elsa, a few minutes? I need to ask her about something."

"Okay." Anna had grinned, as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll go and find Zach."

"Okay, you go on and do that, Anna." Elsa had winked at her.

As soon as Anna went into the house, Elsa then questioned Kristoff, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You might wanna sit down for this one." Kristoff said nervously, as they both walked inside the house and into the living room.

"Okay." Elsa had eyed him, as they both sat down on the couch. Before she had let him ask his question, she had saw that he was fidgeting like crazy; like he was nervous about something.

"Why is he acting nervous around me?" she though, as she shot Kristoff a curious look, "Unless…" Her heart had stopped the moment she thought about Kristoff marrying Anna. "Go on." she said, as she concealed her excitement.

"I would like to have Anna's hand in marriage." Kristoff had smiled, nervously.

"Kristoff," Elsa had paused, glancing at him, "you are perfect for Anna. She loves you, like crazy."

Kristoff had smiled back at Elsa, "What about Zach?"

"Zach is an excellent boy." Elsa had replied, with excitement, "He loves you, lots. He needs you to be his dad."

"Well thank you, Elsa." Kristoff had let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you for everything."

"No, I should be thanking you." Elsa nodded, as she shook Kristoff's hand, "You're perfect for the both of them. Plus, you have my blessing."

Kristoff then got up from his seat and had started to walk toward's his son's bedroom. As he got to his son's bedroom, he saw both Anna and Zach playing with the race cars on the floor. He couldn't stop dreaming about their future, as a family. He had imagined himself spending some quality time with his family. "Maybe we'll have another kid or two." he thought, as he blushed, smiling down at Anna. He couldn't wait to be married to Anna and be a father to Zach.

"Mommy, you'll be 'Finn McMissle' okay?" Zach had stated, as he handed his mom, a blue car.

"Okay, and who are you going to be, sweetie?" Anna had asked, as she accepted "Finn McMissle" in her hands.

"I'll be…" Zach had wondered, as he grabbed the toy tow truck from the floor, "I'll be 'Mater'!"

Anna had giggled, as she was watching her son playing with his toy cars. She smiled as she was thinking about the future that she would like to have with Kristoff. She had pictured herself spending some quality time with both Kristoff and their family. "I would love to have a little girl, now" she thought, as she blushed up at Kristoff. "Hey, Zach." she nudged her son, "Guess who's still here?"

"Who, Mommy?" Zach had asked, as he smiled as his mother.

"Take a guess, bud." Kristoff had smirked, as he leaned against the doorway.

"Daddy!" Zach had beamed, as he ran into Kristoff's arms, "You're here!"

"Yes I am." Kristoff had chuckled, as he embraced his son.

"Daddy, when are we gonna hangout again?" Zach had asked, with a curious look on his face.

"How about this weekend?" Kristoff responded, as he smiled down at Anna, " If that is okay with Mommy."

"It's fine by me." Anna chimed in, as she gave Kristoff a side hug.

"Yay!" Zach had cheered, while he was bouncing up and down in Kristoff's arm.

 _A few days later_

Zach was really excited to be at the racetrack with his dad, Kristoff. "Daddy, are we gonna see Sven tonight?" Zach had asked, while he was playing with toys in his car seat.

"Maybe, Zach." Kristoff had winked, as he looked at Zach, in his rearview mirror.

Kristoff had continued on driving to the racetrack, until Zach had asked, "Daddy, when do you start racing?"

"I'll be racing next season." Kristoff had responded, as he pulled into the racetrack parking lot.

"Cool!" Zach had exclaimed, as he look at his dad, "When will the next season start?"

"In a few months." Kristoff had winke, as he pulled into a parking spot.

"But that would take forever." Zach had groaned, as Kristoff got out of the truck.

"Hey don't worry; it will be worth the wait, buddy." Kristoff had giggled, as he opened Zach's door.

"Really?" Zach exclaimed, as his eyes doubled in size.

"Yep." Kristoff laughed, as he had helped Zach out of his car seat.

"Can I pick out the car's colors, Daddy?" Zach beamed, as he held onto to Kristoff's neck.

"What colors would you want the car to be, son?" Kristoff had asked, as he shut the truck's door.

"Blue and white!" Zach had exclaimed, as he held onto Kristoff.

"Blue and white?" Kristoff had teased, as he was tickling Zach's feet.

"Yes, Daddy!" Zach had laughed, as he was trying to grab his dad's hands.

"Okay what number do you think that I should have?" Kristoff had smiled, as they were walking up to the ticketing booth.

"Ninety-six!" Zach had cheered, as Kristoff was paying for their tickets.

"Any reason why?" Kristoff gave his son, an amusing look.

"Nope!" Zach cheered, as they walked into the racetrack.

"Okay now let's go see some race cars!" Kristoff had said with enthusiasm as they walked on up to the stands.

"Yay!" Zach had cheered, with his fists in the air.

During the races, Kristoff had started to think about what he should say to Zach. He couldn't even stop thinking about being a great father to his son. He was also thinking about spending some father-and-son bonding time, at the local racetrack. He imagined both him and his son would be some sort of race car project. For now, all he was thinking about what to say to Zach.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Zach had interrupted Kristoff's thoughts.

"Oh nothing, bud." he replied, as he smiled down at Zach.

"Okay Daddy." Zach sighed, "Hey, Daddy! Look! Sven's racing!"

Zach had then pointed out Sven's race car. "Ya, I see him!" Kristoff had smiled, looking at his son's excitement.

"Go Sven!" Zach shouted, with his hands raised up in the air.

"C'mon Sven! Let's go, buddy!" Kristoff had shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth.

They both had continued on cheering for Sven, in hopes for him to win. However, Sven had placed third in the overall race. "That's okay, Sven. Good job?" Kristoff had clapped his hands. On the other hand, Zach had begun to run down the stairs.

"Hey wait up, Zach." Kristoff had shouted, following Zach down the stairs.

"I wanna see Sven." Zach had whined, as he waited for Kristoff at the bottom of the stairwell.

"I know you do, but you've got to be patient." Kristoff warned him, as he held out his hand for Zach, "Now c'mon, let's go."

"Okay." Zach had sighed, as he smiled up at Kristoff, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." Kristoff had grinned, as he pulled his son into a side hug.

As they were walking to the pit road area, Kristoff had asked Zach, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Zach had said happily, as he clung onto Kristoff's side.

Kristoff couldn't help but smile, as he looked down at his son, clinging onto his leg. "Is it okay if I marry Mommy?" Kristoff had asked. Zach then stopped walking, almost causing Kristoff to trip. "Are you okay, Zach?" Kristoff had shot a concerned look down at his son.

"Can you promise me something, Daddy?" Zach had whispered, as Kristoff knelt down.

"Sure, buddy." Kristoff smiled.

"Promise to not hurt Mommy?" Zach had whimpered.

"I promise." Kristoff had reassured him, "Both you and Mommy are very special to me."

"Okay, Daddy." Zach had smiled, as he gave his dad, a loving hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Kristoff smirked, as he looked down at his son, "So can I marry Mommy, now?"

"Yes!" Zach had said with excitement, as Kristoff got up from his spot.

"Are you now ready to go and see Sven?" Kristoff had asked, as they continued to walk to the pit area.

"Yes!" Zach had exclaimed, as he raised his arms up to Kristoff, "Could you please carry me, Daddy?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Kristoff had chuckled, as he lifted Zach into his arms.

They had continued to walk to the pit road entrance. Once they got to the entryway, Zach had whispered, "I'm so glad that my parents are going to be together."

"And I'm glad that Mommy and I are gonna get married, real soon." Kristoff had beamed, with his hear full of joy.

After they had left the pit road area, Kristoff had to ask Zach one more question. He was also thinking about having Zach be his best man, in their wedding.

"That was a whole lot of fun, Daddy!" Zach had yawned, while they were walking back to the racetrack parking lot, "Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome, son." Kristoff whispered, in his son's ear.

"I wanna go again, real soon." Zach had said with eagerness in his voice.

"We will, next season." Kristoff had smiled, as they got to the truck.

"Okay." Zach had smiled, as Kristoff opened the door to put Zach into his car seat.

"Can I ask you another question, buddy?" Kristoff whispered, as he was putting Zach into his car seat.

"Yes, Daddy." Zach had answered.

"Would you like to be my 'Best Man'?" Kristoff had smiled, as he smoothed out his son's hair.

"Yes!" Zach had said, with some enthusiasm, "What is a 'Best Man'?"

"It's a very important job that you get to do." Kristoff had laughed softly, as he shut the truck door.

"Like what, Daddy?" Zach had asked, as Kristoff had gotten into the driver's seat.

"You get to plan some cool stuff, like a party." Kristoff had stated, as they were driving out of the parking lot.

"Cool!" Zach had yawned, in his car seat.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Zach?" Kristoff had smiled, looking at his son in the rearview mirror, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Zach yawned, and then drifted off to sleep.

Kristoff couldn't wait to be Zach's father, and a husband to Anna.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8 "He Said, 'I do' Then She did, too"**

Anna was patiently for Kristoff to bring Zach home from the racetrack. She couldn't wait to hear how much fun that they had there. She even thought about Kristoff becoming a race car driver. "I hope that they would get back here, soon." she thought, as she looked at the clock in the kitchen, "Please hurry home." Then she went to one of the cabinets to grab a cup to drink out of. While she was pouring water into cup, from the faucet, she had heard Kristoff's truck pull into the driveway.

Kristoff was exhausted from tonight's event, but he was really happy that he got to spend some quality time with Zach. As he had parked the truck, into Elsa's driveway, he turned around and looked at his son. He smiled warmly, when he saw that Zach was sleeping peacefully. "Totally worth spending time with my son." he thought, as he got out of the driver's seat. As soon as he opened his own car door, a pair of warm, small arms, had wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa, hey." he whispered out loud, "Who is this?"

"It's me, silly" a feminine voice had whispered into his ear.

"Anna?" he asked, as he turned around to face her.

"Surprise." Anna smiled, as she pushed herself against his chest.

"Hello to you, too." he grinned, as he lifted her up for a kiss.

"Hi." her eyes had gazed at him, her eyes filled with love and adoration.

"Zach had a wonderful time at the racetrack." Kristoff had stated, as he had set Anna down on the pavement.

"Oh really?" Anna wondered, as she had folded her arms against her chest, "I don't believe you."

"See for yourself." Kristoff giggled, as he had opened up Zach's door. Once Kristoff had opened the door, Anna walked up to their sleepy son.

"He looks so peaceful, while he's sleeping." Anna had whispered, as Kristoff had walked up right behind her.

"He sure does." Kristoff sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her.

After spending a few more second looking at their son, Kristoff had removed Zach out of the car seat. Kristoff then placed Zach into his arms and was starting to walk up to the house. Anna just stood there, at the truck, watching her son being carried into the house, by the man whom she really loved. "Aren't you coming inside, Anna?" Kristoff had whispered loudly, once he got to the front entrance.

"Coming." Anna answered, as she walked up next to Kristoff.

Once they had entered into the house, Anna began to guide Kristoff to their son's bedroom. As they were walking to Zach's bedroom, Anna was thinking about them carrying their "other children" to bed, in the future. "So what are you thinking about, Anna?" Kristoff had whispered to her.

"Oh nothing." she had quietly replied, as they had entered into Zach's room, "It's just that you'll be a great father, one day."

"Thank you, Anna" Kristoff's face had flushed, as he had laid Zach down on his bed.

"You're welcome." Anna had whispered, as she had placed the blanket over their son, "Good night, love." Anna then gave him a kiss on the forehead, and had stepped back from his bed.

"I love you, buddy." Kristoff had whispered, as he glanced down at their son, "I'll see you in the morning."

After Anna and Kristoff had said their goodnights to their son, they both had tip-toed out of his room. "You think that he'll be okay?" Anna had worried, looking up at Kristoff.

"He'll be fine, Anna." Kristoff responded, as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" Anna questioned him.

"I'm positive." Kristoff whispered, as he was bending down for a kiss.

"Okay." Anna smiled, as she had accepted his kiss.

"I love you." he murmured, as he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style.

"I love you, too." Anna had moaned, giving him another kiss, "But I think that you should go home, Kristoff."

"Okay." he replied, as he had set her down on the floor. Then he gave a kiss and walked out of the living room. "See you this Saturday, right?" Kristoff grinned, before he had exited the house.

"Yes." Anna had chimed in, "Looking forward to it."

"So am I." he thought, as he could feel the little black box in his pants pocket.

 _A few days later_

That Saturday night, Kristoff was really freaking out about their special date, which he had planned. "Please help me get through this." he prayed, as he drove into Elsa's driveway. He really wants their date to be really perfect for Anna. After he got out of his truck, he had begun to waddle on up to the doorstep. Once he got to the door, he began to knock, in hopes of Elsa answering it. However, it was Anna had answered the door.

Anna was in the process of getting herself ready, until she heard a knock at the door. "Maybe it's Elsa, she must've forgotten something." she giggled, as she finished up with putting on her makeup. Anna then left her room and began to stroll out to the door. As she was walking to the front door, she was thinking about the date that she'll be going on with Kristoff. She was surprised when Kristoff hadn't given her any details about this special date.

"It'll be a surprise." he would often say to Anna, every time she would ask him. Once she had opened the door, she saw her boyfriend standing right in front of her. She blushed, when she noticed that he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white-collared shirt. After staring up at him for a few seconds, she smiled "Hi there."

"Hi, Anna." Kristoff smiled nervously, as he looked down at her, "Are you ready to go, Anna?"

"Yes." Anna cheered, as she placed her hand into his, "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Kristoff had scratched the back of his neck, nervously, "Let's go."

"Hold on." she smirked, stopping him in his path.

"What?" Kristoff had given her a confused look.

Anna then pulled him down, by his shirt, and gave him a fiery kiss. Kristoff was surprised, at first, but then he had slowly returned the favor. "God the things she does to Me." he thought, as he pulled away from their kiss, "save some more for later, Anna."

Anna gave him a pout "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh nothing." he blushed, as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Are you sure." she asked, as she placed her arms on his chest, still pouting.

"I'm positive." Kristoff had chuckled softly, as he helped her into the passenger seat.

"So where are we going?" Anna had giggled, as she held onto Kristoff's hand.

"The park." Kristoff had replied, as he was driving out of the driveway.

"Oh, is it the one with the carousel?" Anna had cheered.

"Yes!" Kristoff smiled, looking down at Anna.

"Yay!" Anna had smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek, which had caused him to blush very deeply.

After driving for about forty-five minutes, Kristoff began to pull into the park's parking lot. "Hey Anna." he nudged, trying to wake up his sleeping girlfriend, "Time to wake up."

"Okay." she mumbled, as Kristoff gave her a quick kiss, "Oh I'm up now."

"Alrighty." Kristoff had laughed, as he got out of the truck.

"Hey Kristoff I want to go and ride on the carousel." Anna said happily, as Kristoff had opened the door for her.

"Me too." he smiled, as he had helped her out of the truck, "Now lets go."

"Okay." Anna replied, as they began to walk into the park. As they were walking to around the park, Kristoff couldn't help but take a lovingly look at his girlfriend, Anna. He noticed that Anna was wearing a simple magenta light fleece jacket, followed by a flower patterned long sleeve shirt, and dark blue jeans. "She looks absolutely radiant." he had thought, as he cupped her face and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Anna had giggled, as she gave him a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Just cause I love you." Kristoff chuckled softly, as he had taken the hit, "C'mon the carousel is this way."

"Okay." Anna had replied, as Kristoff had escorted her to the carousel.

Once they had gotten to the carousel, Kristoff gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Why is he doing this to me?" she had thought, as they got onto the carousel. As they got onto the carousel, they began to search for a carousel horse to ride on. "I choose this one." Anna had declared, as she pointed at the pink horse, right next to her.

"Okay." Kristoff said, as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Why don't you sit on this one?" Anna had smiled, as she had pointed to the rainbow colored carousel horse, next to hers.

"Okay." he smirked, as they both got onto their noble steeds.

Soon the carousel had begun to start. While the carousel was going around, Anna had blown Kristoff a kiss. Kristoff then placed his hand on his face, pretending that he had caught the kiss. After he had received her kiss, he took her hand and kissed it softly. They continued to hold each other's hands, until the carousel ride had stopped.

After the carousel ride was over, both Anna and Kristoff had started to walk on the park's path. While they were still walking on the path, Anna had stopped and looked at something. "Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff had asked, as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine, but what is that?" she had pointed at a nearby picnic table.

"Why that's a picnic table, Anna." Kristoff had said, sarcastically.

"I know that." she argued, looking up at him, "But it looks very beautiful."

She was right; the picnic table was absolutely beautiful. At the picnic table, there was two fancy dinnerware set, followed by a by candle in the middle, and a picnic basket on the side. "Now why would someone do this?" she wondered, as she was still looking at the table.

"Maybe they did this for someone that they love." Kristoff had whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"You mean you did this?" she asked, with a joyful look at Kristoff.

"Yes." he murmured, as they walked to the table.

Kristoff, being a gentleman, had helped Anna sit down at the table. Afterwards, Kristoff had sat down, right across from her. "You're amazing." she smiled, as she gently squeezed his hand.

"So are you." he smiled back at her, as he began to pull the food out of the basket, "Let's eat."

While they were eating, Anna was telling Kristoff about Elsa taking Zach for the day. "That's awesome." Kristoff had said, as he was taking a bite out of his salad.

"Yes, he was very excited that he got to spend some time with his aunt." Anna had sighed, as she finished her plate.

As they had continued on eating their elegant dinner, Kristoff's heart was still pounding like crazy. He had decided that now would be the perfect time to propose to Anna. "Anna I want to tell you something." Kristoff had stated, as he smiled at her.

"Okay." Anna had blushed.

"Here goes nothing." he thought as he got up from his seat and sat down right next to her.

"So?" she added, as Kristoff was looking at her.

"So?" he froze.

"What do you want to tell me?" Anna had smiled, making his hear flutter.

"Just say it, damn it." Kristoff had thought, as he looked into her beautiful eyes, "Damn it, Kristoff."

"I love you." he stammered.

"I love you, too." she had sighed lovingly.

"Marry me then." he gave her a ridiculous grin.

"What?" she had gasped.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I had a speech all planned out, starting from being your best friend in high school to being your boyfriend, and to become a father to our son." he trailed off nervously, looking at her, "I'm sorry."

"Kristoff." she smiled, as she cupped his cheek.

"Yes." he said calmly.

"I will marry you." she replied, looking into his eyes.

"Seriously?" he said, acting like a complete dork.

"Of course, silly." she laughed, as she rubbed his cheek in a soothing manner, "I love you."

"I love you, too." he breathed, as he molded his lips into hers, "And I can't wait to marry you."

They had continued to kiss until their love song was being played, at the nearby amphitheater.

"Let's dance." Kristoff had whispered to Anna, as they both got up from their place.

 _The smile on your face lets me know_

 _that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes saying_

 _you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of your hands says you'll_

 _catch me wherever I fall_

 _You say it best, when you say nothing_

 _at all_


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue "Holding Hands, with The Best Man"**

"Mommy! Daddy!" squealed a little girl, as she was running inside the RV, and then climbed onto her parents' bed, "Wake up!"

"Hannah Rose, please." Anna had groaned, as she scooted closer to her husband, "Mommy and Daddy are trying to sleep."

"But it's morning." Hannah whined, as she sat on top of her parents. Hannah had continuously bounced on top of her parents, until Kristoff had started to tickle her sides.

"Daddy, stop!" Hannah giggled, as she tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Okay we're up." Anna yawned, as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Now go on and wake everyone else up, okay?"

"She already did, Mom." Zach had groaned, as he walked up to his parents' bed, holding his other sister, Christina.

"I see. Good morning to you, too." Kristoff laughed, as he held Hannah in his arms, "Ready to go and watch the race today?"

"Yes." all three of his children had shouted.

"But first you have to give me and Daddy some privacy, okay?" Anna had reminded their children, "Why don't you guys go and get dress. We'll be out there in a minute."

"Okay Mommy." Hannah smiled, as Anna had leaded them out of their bed area. "Zach, help your sisters please." Anna had said, before she closed the curtain to their bed area.

"I will, Mom." Zach had shouted, as he began to help his sisters get ready.

While Anna was quickly tending to their children, Kristoff was smiling up at her. He still couldn't believe that he was still married to her. "Kristoff, what are you smiling about?" Anna gave him a concerned look.

"Oh nothing." he blushed, as he got out of their bed, "Just that you look beautiful today."

"Oh you're just saying that." Anna had brushed him off, as she went onto her side, to get some clothes on.

"And you will always look beautiful to Me." he grinned, as he walked over to his wife.

"Kristoff shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Anna had reminded him, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How about a few more minutes." he growled lovingly, as he had kissed her temple.

"Maybe tonight." she cooed, as she turned around to face him, "Besides, we have to get ready. We don't want you to be late for qualifying, now do we?"

"Alrighty." Kristoff breathed, as he gave her a fiery kiss, "Now get yourself dressed, sweetie."

"Yes sir." she saluted playfully, as Kristoff went onto his side, getting his clothes.

After they had grabbed their clothes, they both began to get themselves ready for the day. "So Anna," Kristoff had said, as he pulled his pajama shirt off, "what's the plan for you guys, today?"

"Well, Elsa is supposed to come out and watch you race." Anna replied, as she put on a pair of jeans, "So how do you like Marshmallow now, as your new crew chief?"

"He's great." Kristoff gave her an amusing look, as he put on a black t-shirt.

Anna couldn't help but blush, as she looked at her husband. "God, he looks hot." she thought as she noticed how his muscles were well defined and ripped, underneath the t-shirt. "Anna you're daydreaming." he waved to get his wife's attention, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine." she hummed, as she slowly walked up to him.

"I see, Anna." he replied, as he smiled down at her, "But we need to get ready."

"Okay." she smiled, as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Mommy, we're ready!" Zach had yelled across the RV.

"We'll be right there in a minute, kiddos." Kristoff gave Anna a quick peck on the nose, "Guess that they're waiting for us, huh?"

"Yep." Anna had whispered, as they continued on getting dressed, "I love you."

"I love you too, feistypants." he smiled, making her heart swell with joy.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" Hannah whined, as she opened up the curtain, and looked up at her parents.

"Okay, baby." Anna had giggled, as she scooped up Hannah into her arms, "Daddy's making us some waffles."

"Yay, Daddy!" Hannah had cheered, as they went to the RV's kitchen.

After they were done with breakfast, Kristoff had to go and practice for the race later on that night.

"I'll be back okay, guys." he said, as he gave all of his kids, hugs and kisses.

"Daddy go bye bye?" giggled Christina, as she held onto his neck.

"Yes, Daddy go bye bye." he replied, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be rooting for ya, Dad!" Zach had smiled, as gave his dad a hug.

"I'm sure you will." Kristoff smirked, as he got up from the floor, "See you later, kids."

"See you later, Daddy." they had chanted back at him.

"See you later, Anna." Kristoff chuckled, as he had bent down for a kiss.

"See you soon." Anna had whispered, as she gave him a loving kiss.

 _A few hours later_

Anna and the kids were watching the qualifying races at the stands, until Anna saw her sister approaching them. "Hey kids look whose here." Anna had stated, as she was pointing them towards her sister.

"Auntie Elsa!" Hannah had screamed happily, as she ran down the stairs.

"Zach you follow Hannah, okay." Anna had demanded her son.

"Yes Mom." he obeyed, as he began to follow her sister down the stairwell.

While Anna and the kids were up in the stands, Kristoff was hanging out with his pit crew. Both him and crew were patiently waiting for the NASCAR official inspection to be over. "Please hurry up" Kristoff had thought, as he folded his arms against his chest. He was also thinking about the race that was coming up, later on that night. "I just hope that I'll do great." Kristoff thought, as the official was finishing up with the inspection. Once the inspection was over, the NASCAR official walked up to Kristoff and said, "Everything looks good. No major issues."

"Thank you, sir." Kristoff had grinned, as they shook hands.

"You're welcome." said the official, as he walked off to another direction.

"Well crew, let's get ready to race." Kristoff had hollered at his pit crew, "Let's go and have some fun."

"Alright sir."

As Kristoff and his pit crew were getting ready for their qualifying race, Anna and her family were sitting in the stands, chattering amongst themselves.

"So happy to be here, Anna." Elsa had smiled, as she looked at her sister.

"Me too!" Anna sighed, as she held Christina on her lap.

"Mommy?" Hannah had panted, as she was walking up the stairs.

"Yes baby?" Anna had replied.

"Can I go down there and watch Daddy race?" Hannah asked shyly.

"That's fine, as long as, your brother is down there with you." Anna had smiled, looking at Hannah, "Hey Zach, Hannah wants to watch Daddy qualify down there." Anna had pointed down at the start of the stands, "Could you please go down there and stay with her?"

"Yes, Mom." Zach beamed, as he was running down the stands with his sister.

While Anna was having a conversation with the children, Elsa was thinking about her nieces and her only nephew. She couldn't even believe that they were growing up, right in front of her own eyes. As she sat there, she looked down at Zach and Hannah. Both Zach and Hannah have the same hair and facial features as their mother; however, Hannah has her father's big brown eyes. After she looked down at her niece and nephew, she turned her gaze up at Christina. Christina was the spitting image of her father, except for the blue eyes and freckles. "What are you thinking about, Elsa?" Anna had said calmly.

"Oh nothing" Elsa smiled, "just the fact that I have two wonderful nieces and an awesome nephew to spoil, a wonderful brother-in-law, and a perfect sister."

"Aww thanks." Anna had chuckled, as she pulled her sister into a side hug.

"You're welcome." Elsa had replied back.

Just then, there was an announcement over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the qualifying of the 'Bomber Nation' to start."

Everyone in the stands was roaring in applause.

"First up it's number ninety-six, Kristoff Bjorman."

"Yay Daddy!" Hannah had screeched, as his car had race on by.

"C'mon Daddy, you can do it!" Zach had hollered, while cupping his hands against his mouth.

"C'mon Kristoff you can do it!" Anna had screamed, with her fists up in the air.

After the qualifying race was over, Kristoff had placed third for the final race of the night. "You did one hell of a job, Kristoff." Marshmallow had said, as Kristoff pulled into the pit area.

"Thank you Marshmallow." Kristoff had laughed, as he climbed out of the race car, "Ready for the race, tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Marshmallow smirked, as he gave Kristoff a pat on the shoulder.

During the next few races, Anna, Christina, and Elsa had stayed up in the stands, while Zach and Hannah went down to the concession stands, to play with their friends. "Please be careful, you two." Anna had warned them, "Stay together."

"Yes Mom." they both shouted, as they ran down the stairs.

"And come back up here to watch Daddy race, okay?" Anna had shouted, hoping that her children had at least heard her.

"They know, Anna." Elsa had laughed, as smiling at her sister.

"I hope so." Anna had smiled, as she adjusted Christina on her lap.

After a couple of races were finished, the "Bomber Nation" finals were about to begin. Both Anna and Kristoff were very nervous about this race, especially since it was the final race of the season. "Please let him do well." Anna had prayed, as she watched her husband drive out onto the racetrack. She then looked at her children, sitting right in front of her. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her older children cheering on for their father.

"C'mon Dad!" Zach had exclaimed, with excitement, "You can do it!"

"Daddy! Win! Daddy! Win!" Hannah had chanted with enthusiasm.

The announcer had continued on talking about the race, while everyone else was rooting for their favorite driver. At one point, there was a crash that had caused the race to stop for a few minutes. Anna was glad that her husband wasn't even part of the wreck, but she was still worried about the driver that had gotten hit the hardest. "Please let him be okay." Anna was praying, intently.

"Attention everyone, the driver is okay." the announcer had exclaimed over the intercom. The crowd the applauded for the driver, as he was escorted off the track. "Thank God that he is okay." Elsa had let out a sigh of relief.

"Yep." Anna had let her breath go, as the race was starting up again, "C'mon Kristoff, you can do it!"

"Only ten laps to go." the announcer had said, "Looks like Kristoff Bjorman and Vinny Raucci are both neck-in-neck on turn four."

"C'mon Daddy!" Hannah had whined, as he raced on by, "Win! Daddy! Win!"

"Now there are three more laps to go!" the announcer had proclaimed, as the crowd was on their feet, rooting for their favorite driver.

"C'mon honey!" Anna had exclaimed, with her fist up in the air, "You can do it!"

"You can do it, Kristoff!" Elsa had shouted, from her seat "Win, Kristoff, win!"

"Final lap, ladies and gentlemen." the announcer had stalled, "And the winner is…" Everyone watched Kristoff crossing the finish line, as the checkered flag went down, "number ninety-six, Kristoff Bjorman!"

The crowd had cheered.

"Daddy won!" Zach had screamed, bouncing up and down, "Daddy won!"

"Yay, Daddy!" Hannah squealed, as she ran up to her mother, "Mommy, Daddy won!"

"I see, baby." Anna had cried happily, as she hugged her daughter, tightly.

Anna couldn't even believe that her husband had won the race. Her heart had soared the moment she saw him drive into the winner's circle. "I'm so proud of you." she had whispered, as she looked down at her daughter, Christina, "Your daddy, won the race."

"You must be proud of him." Elsa had smiled, as she nudged her sister.

"You have no idea."

Kristoff couldn't believe that he had won the race. He was filled with excitement, as he drove into the winner's circle. As he got out of the race car, he could see the crowd going crazy, just for him. "So this is what it feels like to win the championships." he thought, as he walked on over to the interviewer.

"How are you feeling, Kristoff Bjorman?" the interviewer had asked, as he handed over the microphone.

Before he could answer the question, Kristoff was searching for his family. After a few seconds of searching, he was able to glance over at them.

"I feel great, amazing, and excited." Kristoff had answered, as he smiled up at his wife and family.

"Now who would you like to thank, Kristoff?" the interviewer had stated.

"I would like to thank all of my sponsors, pit crew, and my family." Kristoff had smiled, "However I would like to say something to my wife."

"Ana what would that be, Kristoff?" the interviewer, had asked, with a smile.

Kristoff then took the microphone and shouted, "I love you, baby!"

The crowd was in awe with their precious moment.

"I do." he flushed, with embarrassment, as he looked up at his wife.

"Well that's all folks! Kristoff Bjorman, congratulations! We wish you the best of luck for next season." the interviewer then shook his hand, before Kristoff had driven off of the racetrack and into the pit area.

"Well folks, thank you for coming out tonight. Pit road is now open so feel free to go down there and meet some of your favorite drivers. If not please, drive safe and have a great night." The announcer had trailed off, as the crowd began to disperse. "C'mon Mom." Zach had smiled with excitement, "Let's go see Dad!"

"Okay, hold on." Anna had laughed, as she adjusted Christina on her hip, "I'm coming."

"Anna, tell him that I said congratulations." Elsa had stated, as she began to walk down with her sister, "I have to be somewhere."

"Don't worry, I will." Anna had smiled, as she continued down the stairs.

"Mommy, hurry up!" Hannah had whined, "I wanna see Daddy."

"Don't worry, we will." Anna had giggled, as she gave her sister a nod, "Kids, Auntie Elsa has to go, now."

"Okay." both Zach and Hannah said, as they gave her a hug goodbye.

"Goodbye, my favorite nieces and nephew." Elsa smiled, as she got up from the floor.

"We are your only nieces and nephew." Zach had grinned up at his aunt.

"I know." Elsa had winked, "See you around, guys."

"See ya." Hannah smiled shyly, as her and her family had continued to walk towards pit road.

Kristoff was still feeling overwhelmed with excitement, as he continued on signing autographs for his local fans. "Thank you, sir." said a little boy, with a toothy grin.

"You're welcome, boy." Kristoff had smiled, as he watched the boy skip on off to his parents. "Just like my son." he whispered, as he continued on signing autographs for the other fans. Just then, he saw his youngest daughter running towards him.

"Dada." she squealed as she had held out her hands.

"Hey, baby girl." Kristoff cried happily, as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Daddy!" Hannah had cried out, as she ran up to him, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie pie." Kristoff had smiled, as he watched Hannah cling onto his leg. "Now where is the rest of my family?" he thought, as he kept his eyes peeled for his wife and son. Finally, he saw his son running on up to him, saying, "Congratulations, Daddy!"

"Thanks, bud." Kristoff had replied, as he wrapped his free arm around his son, "Where is Mom?"

"She's over there." Zach smirked, as he pointed Kristoff to where Anna was.

"Hey son, watch your sisters for me and Mommy, okay?" Kristoff had chuckled, as he placed Christina into Zach's arms and removed Hannah from his leg, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, Dad." Zach had said happily, as he watched his dad break into a sprint for his mom.

Anna was walking to her husband's trailer, until she heard her name being called out, "Anna!" She knew whose voice that it had belonged to, as she continued walking. After a few more moments of walking around, she saw her husband on up to her, with open arms. She smiled, as she had started to run into his arms. "Anna." Kristoff had cried happily, as he embraced her.

"Congratulations, Kristoff. I love you." Anna had breathed, as she pulled him in, for a congratulatory kiss.

"I love you too, freckles." he smiled, as he carried her back to the race car trailer.

After the whole family had stayed the race car trailer, for a little while longer, Kristoff had decided that it was time to go head to bed. "C'mon kiddos, its bedtime." Kristoff had said, as he held a very sleepy Christina in his arms.

"But I don't wanna go, Daddy." Hannah yawned, as she was wiping her eyes, "I'm not tired."

"Honey, yes you are." Anna had cooed, as she held onto to Hannah's hand, "Now let's go."

As they were walking to their RV spot, Zach had handed his dad, a special card.

"It's for you, Dad." Zach had whispered to the Kristoff, once they got to the RV.

"Thank you, buddy." Kristoff had replied, as he opened the RV door for his family. While he was doing this, he couldn't stop thinking about his family right in front of him. After his family had gotten into their RV, Kristoff had walked right in, and locked the door. "I'll take Christina, Kristoff." Anna had whispered as he took her out of his arms, "You go on and get ready for bed, love."

"Alrighty." he whispered, in her ear. "I'll be ready for you." Anna had blushed, as she placed Christina in her bed, next to Hannah. As Anna was tucking the children in for bed, Kristoff was sitting on their bed, reading the card that their son had given to him. Inside the card, Zach wrote:

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Thank you for letting us come out and watch you race. It's always fun to see you race. It's even more fun to see you win. I like watching you race and even win sometimes. I can't wait to watch you race again, next season._

 _I would also like to thank you for being my dad. I was really happy when you had asked me to be your "Best Man". I was also happy when you married Mom. I am really glad that you're my dad and when I grow up, I want to be just like you! You're the best Dad ever!_

 _Love you!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your son Zach_

Kristoff blinked.

He couldn't believe that his own son had written an amazing letter to him. He wiped away his own tears, as he reread the card, continuously. His heart was filled with both love and happiness, every time he read "You're the best Dad, ever!"

"What are you reading?" Anna sighed, as she had interrupted his thoughts.

"A card that our son had written to me." Kristoff had sniffled, as he handed her the card, "Here."

Anna then sat down, next to her husband, and began to read Zach's card. While she was reading the card, she cried softly. Kristoff then pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Kristoff." Anna had sniffled, as she looked up at her husband.

"I love you too, feistypants." Kristoff murmured, as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're amazing father." she smiled, as she looked at her husband, sweetly.

"And you're an amazing mother." he replied, as he looked into her eyes.

They continued to look into each other's eyes, until an idea had popped into Anna's head.

"So Kristoff, remember when we had a small conversation, earlier this morning?" Anna had whispered in his ear.

"Yes, vaguely." Kristoff had grinned, as Anna went right behind him, and began to massage his shoulders.

"I was thinking," she sighed, "that now might be a good time to, you know." She had kissed his shoulder, causing her husband to groan in response.

"What about the kids?" Kristoff had growled, as he pulled her into another fiery kiss.

"Oh we can be quiet." she answered, with a seductive look, "They won't even be able to hear us. Besides, we need to celebrate your win."

"Oh." Kristoff mouthed, as he climbed onto the bed with her.

"Ready?" Kristoff gave her a devious grin.

"I was born ready." Anna had replied, with an eager kiss planted on his lips. Kristoff had chuckled, as they continued to celebrate his win, late into the night.

The next morning, Kristoff had woken up to his wife, softly snoring at his side. He still couldn't believe that he was still married to Anna, for at least five years. "I'm so glad that I'm married to you." he whispered, after he had kissed her temple, "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"Me too." she mumbled, as he pulled her even closer to his chest. From that moment on, Kristoff will always love the fact that he is the perfect husband to his wife, Anna, and the best father to their children.


End file.
